Ángeles Negros
by Lian Black
Summary: y como nadie quiere la cosa aqui esta el chap 14 arriba!rnbueno aquí va el summary:rnUn ángel de cuatros alas negras tendrá encontrar el amor de un mago. algo ocurrira para cambiar sus vidas.
1. Default Chapter

_Ángeles negros_ By Lian Black _Capitulo 1_

_Cuantas lunas han pasado?_

_No se, pregúntale al maestro_

_No gracias, ni loca se lo voy a preguntar_

_Por qué?_

_Que acaso no viste como esta su humor?_

_No, la verdad que no, conmigo se comporta de maravilla._

_Claro, lo olvidaba sos la favorita._

_Ya hablamos de ese tema ¬¬U_

_Ok, no vuelvo a decir que sos la favorita aunque es verdad._

_Basta, no hagas que me enoje_

_Dos chicas salieron de su casa seguían charlando sin importarles si la escuchaban o no._

_- Kalí, vamos anímate y pregúntale- dijo una chica de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos._

_- Ya te dije, Max, no lo voy a hacer- dijo la otra chica de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo._

_Las dos chicas eran de una figura envidiable tenían cerca de unos 17 años._

_Se metieron en una mansión sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, se dirigieron hasta la oficina  y entraron como si nada._

_- Baltox?- pregunto la chica de cabellos negros._

_- Chicas, me alegran que hayan venido- dijo un hombre de estatura media, su cabello largo y rubio._

_- Nos estabas esperando?- pregunto la pelirroja._

_- Claro, porque les tengo una misión- dijo el hombre._

_- Y cual es?-preguntaron a la vez resignadas las dos jóvenes._

_- Quiero, que vallan al colegio de Magia y hechicería "Hogwarts"- dijo Baltox._

_- Para que?- cuestiono Kalí._

_- Quiero que se hagan pasar por estudiantes de intercambio, Dumbledore las necesita- dijo el rubio._

_- Pero para qué?- dijo altanera la pelirroja._

_- Con el tiempo se van a enterar o mejor dicho ya lo saben- respondió._

_- Y cuando nos iremos?- dijo Max._

_- Hoy cuando la luna se ponga de un rojo carmesí vendrán a buscarlas- respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón detrás del escritorio._

_"Qué!!, ya pasaron las veinte lunas?" pensó la pelirroja un poco asustada._

_- Qué ocurre Kalí?- pregunto Baltox al notar la cara de preocupación que ella tenía._

_- La leyenda esta por comenzar...- fue lo único que pronuncio._

_- Bueno, bueno... Baltox nos vamos a retirar, tenemos que hacer algunos arreglos para marcharnos._

_El rubio observo mientras ellas salían, pero sabía o mejor dicho recordó la leyenda._

_- Vamos a buscar a Millia para que venga con nosotras al viaje- dijo para sacarla de sus pensamientos._

_- Si, claro- dijo por lo bajo mientras dos pares de alas negras le salían de la espalda y al igual que Max emprendió el vuelo._

_Pasaron por los oscuros bosques y los lagos de unicornios para llegar a la pequeña casa de su amiga._

_- Eh! ya era hora que llegaran- dijo Millia cruzando los brazos._

_La joven era de la misma edad que las otras dos chicas, su cabello largo hasta casi llegar a la cintura y de color castaño, sus ojos de un extraño color amarillo._

_- Perdóname pero tu lindo hogar esta un poquito lejos del de nosotras- dijo Max._

_- No me digan que van a comenzar a pelear ustedes dos?- dijo Kalí._

_- No te preocupes, hoy no es el día indicado para cosas insignificantes como esas- dijo Max._

_- Kalí que es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto Millia._

_- Eh? no... No me ocurre nada- respondió la aludida._

_- Basta es hora de que se te olvide eso de la cabeza y cuéntame que rayos te ocurre?-dijo enfadada la castaña._

_- Es por la leyenda- respondió Max- y no maldigas_

_- Cual leyenda?- pregunto nuevamente la de ojos amarillos._

_- Esta(N/A: No piensen mal ¬¬ y eso va en especial para vos Leri)- y le paso un trozo de papel._

_- Fe! jamás pierdes el tiempo en traer un libro no?, ahora se te da por arrancar las hojas de los libros de la biblioteca- dijo Millia. Poniendo atención a lo que decía el papel._

_"Lloran los inocentes porque fueron castigados por error y ahora sufren la agonía del dolor._

_La revolución se ha vuelto en su contra y los supuestos pecadores son premiados por sus maldades y ellos por su buen acto no reciben nada._

_Los ángeles furiosos por tal acto de agresión de los más fuertes a los más débiles. Echan su furia a través de tormentas y maremotos que destruyen su reinado._

_- Vuestra cuota de maldad ya ha saturado y por ende todo se le devolverá del mismo modo pero con el doble de intensidad._

_Dando el renacimiento de un ser totalmente malvado que porta un nombre extraño, destruirá todo lo que venga a su paso y la única manera de que se detenga, es que un ángel con dos pares de alas negras y un ser superior al ser humano creen al único ser que podrá salvar al mundo_

_Todo eso comenzará cuando las veinte lunas pasen y la luna número 21 cambiara de color a un rojo carmes"_

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!! Gente hermosa como están espero que estén bien, tengo que aclararles algo y es que este Fanfic iba a ser en un principio Harry/Ginny pero justo mi hermana lo leyó y me dijo que mejor sería un James/Lily y le hice caso pero… ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Ojala que le guste porque eso no va a ser todo. Please sean buenos y mandemen un Reviews. Bye _** **__**


	2. capitulo2

_Ángeles negros_ By Lian Black _Capitulo 2_

_- Esta noche comienza- dijo tristemente Kalí._

_- Vos sos el único ángel que tiene dos pares de alas- dijo sorprendida Millia - y a lo que se refiere al ser superior al ser humano es a un mago._

_- Exacto, capaz que por eso tenemos que ir a ese colegio- dijo Max._

_- Por eso Baltox nos manda- dijo Kalí._

_- Nosotras te vamos a proteger de cualquier mal y te vamos a ayudar a encontrar a ese mago para que así cuando tengan un hijo, este salvara al mundo- dijo contenta Millia y Max._

_- Pero Baltox no nos explico nada, solo nos dijo que nos mandaba para hacer una misión- dijo extrañada Max._

_Las chicas se metieron dentro de la casa de Millia, para seguir charlando ya que no les hacia falta arreglar nada._

_La noche vino como un rayo, la luna ocupo el lugar del sol, tan brillante pero parecía que esta vez se encontraba furiosa por su color._

_Golpearon la puerta y Millia fue a atender._

_Ella los guió hasta la pequeña sala de estar de su casa._

_- Ustedes deben ser Max, Kalí y Millia?-pregunto un mago alto de larga barba y al igual que su cabello largo y plateado, sus lentes de media luna dejaban ver a través de ellos una mirada tranquila._

_Las chicas asintieron._

_- Me presento soy Albus Dumbledore director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Han sido asignadas a la casa de Gryffindors y van a ir al séptimo y ultimo curso_

_- Y yo soy Minerva McGonagall, sub directora, profesora de transformaciones y jefa de su casa, aquí les entrego sus cosas y en este papel están sus nombres - se presento la acompañante del director._

_- Que tiene de malos nuestros nombres?- se pregunto por lo bajo Millia leyendo la hoja._

_- Entonces de ahora en adelante me llamare Susan March- dijo Max y en su rostro mostraba algo de disgusto por su nombre._

_- Yo soy Emely Watson, que feo nombre- dijo Millia._

_- A mi si me gusta mi nombre- dijo Kalí mirando a sus amigas- Soy Lilian Evans._

_Después que miraron todas sus nuevas pertenencias, se marcharon para al colegio no sin antes ser advertidas que por nada del mundo muestren sus elegantes alas y no tenían que decir sus nombres reales._

_Las chicas se quejaron ya que si no estiraban sus alas se les iba a acalambrar y que por lo menos en el bosque prohibido sacarlas y poder volar para que no pierdan sus fuerzas. Lo cual Dumbledore acepto._

_Ellas prefirieron volar hasta el castillo y llevarlos para que las guíen pero McGonagall se negó ante la petición pero Albus acepto gustoso._

_Tras un largo y cansador viaje llegaron a Hogwarts, los ángeles observaron maravilladas el lugar, sonrieron con malicia era perfecto para hacer travesuras y el bosque prohibido incitaba a que lo vallan a conocer, pero cuando vieron que Dumbledore entraba, ellas lo siguieron aun observando todo, por más diminuto que sea le parecían sorprendente._

_-  McGonagall, las llevara hasta su torre allí van a descansar y mañana las voy a presentar- dijo el director subiendo las escaleras en formas de caracol- que tengan buenas noches._

_- Niñas será mejor que ahora escondan sus alas, no es seguro que todos los alumnos estén dormidos- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja ya que seguramente el grupo de James Potter posiblemente este rondando por aquí._

_Caminaron por los fríos y oscuros pasillos, solo eran alumbradas por la luz de sus varitas, la cual manejaban a la perfección._

_- Wow, este lugar si que es acogedor- dijo Millia sentándose en unos de los sillones._

_- Vallan a dormir, mañana va a hacer un día muy largo-dijo McGonagall antes de retirarse._

_- Kalí, tu hermana Petunia,  no vive en el Londres Muggle?- pregunto Max._

_- Si, lamentablemente si pero da la casualidad de que ella no me quiere ver desde que perdió sus alas y se convirtió totalmente en humana- respondió la pelirroja. - Bueno será mejor hacerle caso a McGonagall y Vámonos a dormir._

_- Pero yo quiero conocer este lugar- dijeron Max y Millia._

_- Otro día lo van hacer, por Dios tenemos un año entero para hacerlo- dijo la ojiverde, que se encaminaba para ir a dormir._

_Al día siguiente. _

_Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventas, haciendo que estos chocaran en los rostros de las jóvenes que aun dormían placidamente en su cama dentro de la torre de Gryffindor._

_- Bansai!!!!- se escucho en todo el cuarto. Una joven pelirroja dio un pequeño salto para quedar encima de su compañera de cuarto._

_- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!- grito Max al ser despertada- Kalí por el señor cuando vas a aprender a despertar a los ángeles de otra manera._

_- Jejejeje , es que era muy tentador y como ya hay que bajar...- dijo entre risas._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Millia._

_- Nada solo que está loca ¬¬- respondió Max que se estaba levantando de la cama._

_- Chicas de ahora en más no se olviden que solo somos brujas y tampoco olviden sus nombres- dijo Kalí._

_- Huy esto va a ser muy divertido, convivir con seres inferiores, conocer su cultura- dijo emocionada Millia._

_- Vos ya conviviste una vez con ellos y ya sabes sus culturas- dijo Max._

_Cuando las chicas ya estaban listas, bajaron al gran salón para desayunar, aunque no les hacia falta hacerlo._

_- Evans, March y Watson, vengan por aquí por favor - les llamo McGonagall y las jóvenes la siguieron._

_- Muy buenos días queridos alumnos, tengo buenas noticias para darles, esta mañana llegaron tres nuevos alumnos de intercambio al colegio, por fin llegaron de tan largo viaje- dijo Dumbledore- y aquí están..._

_En eso McGonagall las hace pasar hasta la mesa de profesores, las tres saludaron_

_- Espero que las hagan sentir como en su casa- dijo Dumbledore antes de sentarse pero se levanto de golpe- ah, lo olvidaba ellas están dentro de la casa Gryffindors._

_La pelirroja les hizo señas a las otras dos para irse a sentar, lo cual hicieron rápidamente ya que ese sentían un poco incomodas al ver como todos los "Babosos" las miraban._

_- Feh! no me agradan mucho que digamos- dijo por lo bajo Susan- con esos idiotas me dan ganas de volver a mi hermoso hogar._

_- Vos solo decís eso por que no te han saludado todavía- le dijo en la oreja Emely._

_- Basta de peleas, es mejor que comamos si no queremos descomponernos en las horas de clases- dijo Lilian sirviéndose un poco de avena y agarrando un panque con cubierta de chocolate._

_- Pero Lily, sabes bien que a nosotras no nos hace falta alimentarnos- dijo Emely._

_- Sino queres que los otros te miren raro has lo que te digo- dijo la pelirroja- por cierto esto esta rico ._

_-Pero que bellezas tenemos ahora- dijo Sirius sentándose a lado de Susan._

_- Si, son como tres ángeles caídos- dijo James provocando que Emely se ahogara con su jugo de calabaza._

_- Chicos, ya no molesten a estas chicas- dijo Peter._

_- Peter tiene razón, son nuevas y no es preferible darles esta clase de bienvenidas- dijo Remus cortésmente- Me presento soy Remus J. Lupin_

_- Yo soy James Potter_

_- Peter **(N/A: no me acuerdo como se escribía su apellido, espero que no se molesten aparte de que no lo tomo tan en cuenta U)**_

_- Y yo soy Sirius Black para servirles muñequitas- dijo dándole un giño a Susan._

_- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ka... Lilian Evans- dijo rápidamente antes de meter la pata pero gracias a Merlín ninguno se dio cuenta excepto por las dos chicas que la miraron sorprendidas._

_- Soy Emely Watson _

_- Y yo Susan March_

_- Qué hermosos nombres- dijo Remus- y i me permiten invitarlas a un recorrido por Hogwarts después de clases estaré contento de mostrárselos._

_- Oh, que amable con gusto aceptaremos- dijo rápidamente Emely con un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_Susan le golpeo levemente con el codo a Lily como diciéndole que había ya algo con que molestarla o mejor dicho con quien. Y la pelirroja sonrió con malicia._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo espero que les este gustando porque a mi si ._**

****

**_Pasando lo mejor los Reviews!!! _**

**__**

**_Uriko_****_: Hola gracias por tu opinión y tienes razon es más una profecia que leyenda gracias por tu opinión._**

****

**_Revitaa_****_199: Mil gracias por tu opinión y me encanta que te guste, espero que este tambien. Wow no me di cuenta de parecia de tipo de las películas._**

****

**_Blackiegirl_****_: espero que este nuevo chapter te guste, y me gusta que te guste la pareja ._**

****

**_RaiPotter_****_: gracias por tu revi._**

****

**_Misterio: espero que te guste este capitulo por que te lo dedico._**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo creeria yo y espero seguir recibiendo sus hermoso revi y esta demás que a las que hasta me mandaron sus revi del chapter anterior este capitulo se esta dedicado._**

****

**_bye_**


	3. capitulo 3

_Capitulo 3_

_Al tocar la campana anunciando el fin de las clases del día, las chicas comenzaron se recorrido junto a los merodeadores, como ya estaban entrando en confianza Remus le comento que ellos se hacían llamar los "Merodeadores" y que cada una tenía sus respectivos apodos._

_- Bueno que es lo que quieren conocer primero?- pregunto Remus_

_- La biblioteca- dijo Lily_

_- Los Jardines- dijo Emely_

_- El bosque prohibido- dijo Susan_

_- Uh!, si que están ansiosas de conocer nuestro colegio, bueno no se desesperen- dijo James- nos vamos a dividir, Canuto iras con March hasta cerca del bosque, Lunático iras con Watson a los jardines y yo iré con Evans a la biblioteca._

_- Y yo que haré?- pregunto Peter._

_- Lo de siempre- dijo Sirius._

_Colagusano se marcho al igual que los demás a los lugares._

_Los jardines_

_- Y dime de que colegio vienes?- pregunto Remus como queriendo entablar una conversación._

_Emely se quedo pensando no sabía que responderle._

_- Eso es secreto- respondió sonriendo._

_-  Vamos dime- siguió insistiendo Remus._

_Emely le negó con la cabeza, sentía una atracción por ese chico pero sabía muy bien que no debía, tenía que abstenerse a la tentación como ángel debía hacerlo._

_Sonrió porque era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así pero no le desagrada en lo absoluto sino todo lo contrario le gustaba._

_- Oye estas?- pregunto subiendo y bajando su mano cerca de la cara de ella._

_- Eh?, Si- respondió sonrojándose un poco al notar que estaba bastante cerca de su cara, desde esa distancia podía ver a la perfección sus ojos y así se quedaron por unos instante._

_- Bueno, que te parece los jardines de Hogwarts?- pregunto rompiendo el incomodo silencio._

_- Muy lindo- dijo mirando al lago y giro su cabeza para mirarlo- No debes preocuparte por tu enfermedad._

_- Qué?- pregunto sobresaltado._

_- Ser licántropo no es gran problema- dijo Emely acercándose a él._

_- Como lo sabes si yo no te dije que era licántropo?- dijo preocupado._

_- No, no me lo dijiste pero tus ojos hablan muchas cosas de tu persona y lo pude ver claramente tan claro como el agua- dijo Emely- pero no te debes preocupar yo no diré nada._

_Después de decir aquello le agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta el lago._

_- Perdona, debí decirte que puedo leer el brillo de los ojos de las personas y sin querer te leí- se disculpo._

_- Y como aprendiste a hacerlo?- dijo sentándose a su lado._

_- No lo aprendí- dijo Ella sin quitar la mirada del lago- nací con ese don_

_Remus se le quedo mirando ahora que la miraba bien ella era simpática y atractiva, pero no, no debía fijarse en ninguna chica podría ser peligroso. _

_- Por qué tienes tanto miedo?- pregunto Emely._

_- Miedo a que?- dijo Remus._

_- A lo que pueda pasar si tienes una chica cerca de ti- respondió la castaña._

_En el bosque prohibido_

_- Estas de novia?- pregunto Sirius_

_- No, Por qué?-Pregunto Susan_

_- Por nada, solo curiosidad- respondió sonriendo._

_Susan lo miraba con desconfianza, no le agradaba mucho su forma de ser, podía notar que era mujeriego y eso de los hombres detestaba._

_Flash Back_

_- Hola, hermosa- saludo Sirius a una chica de cabello de rubio._

_- Hola Sirius- saludo una joven de Slytering. Y como respuesta Sirius le regalo una sonrisa._

_Susan estaba que echaba fuego, que acaso no se daba cuenta que tenia que presumir cuando el estuviera solo?_

_La pelinegra tenía que contar hasta diez para no decirles sus verdades, el único defecto que ella tenía era que es impaciente y chico que estaba a su lado se comportaba como un niño._

_- Como están muñequitas?- dijo Sirius a un grupo de chicas que se dirigían a la biblioteca._

_Susan trato de pensar en otra cosa o hacer otra cosa mientras se dirigían al bosque y no tuvo mejor idea que fijar su atención en el rostro de su acompañante._

_Fin Flash Back_

_- Qué buscas Canuto?- pregunto después de un rato Susan._

_- Eh, yo nada ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sirius_

_- Porque pareciera que estuvieras buscando algo- respondió- Oye Sirius Por que te transformas en un perro negro?_

_Sirius resbalo, se exalto por la pregunta pero sonrió para si cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando._

_- Quién te dijo que yo me convertía en un perro?- pregunto- Si no es verdad._

_- Se nota que no sabes mentir- dijo burlándose- Yo se que si te puedes transformar pero no se la razón._

_Sirius estaba sorprendido, guardo lo que tenía en mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y se le acerco._

_- Vos solita te podes enterar la razón del porque me transformo- respondió Sirius- y ahora será mejor que vallamos al colegio porque se esta haciendo tarde._

_Susan dio un suspiro, tenía que tener mucha paciencia con este chico pero lo siguió, total a la media noche podía venir._

_En la Biblioteca _

_- Que libros tan interesantes!- exclamo Lily al ver todos los títulos._

_- Te gusta mucho leer por lo que veo- dijo James._

_- Me gusta pero no me aficionan- dijo la pelirroja._

_- Y que es lo que más te gusta hacer?- pregunto James interesado._

_- Leer la palma de las manos- dijo Lily- es realmente impresionante leer aquellas líneas._

_- Me podrías leer?- pregunto James- claro si no te molesta._

_- Claro- dijo Lily y se sentaba en la silla que estaba cerca de ellos. James se sentó enfrente de ella y estiro su mano._

_- Valla, valla, esto si que es sorprendente- dijo Lily, tenía leve brillo en los ojos que mostraba curiosidad y asombro._

_- Qué es?- pregunto curioso James._

_- Aquí dice que en el futuro serás famoso pero con esa fama vas a tener una desgracia para ti y para la persona que se quede a tu lado, alguien que se encuentre a tu lado te traicionará- término de decir Lily para luego mirarlo._

_- Eso si que me sorprende- dijo James._

_- La mano derecha te muestra la que será tu futuro pero aparte muestra el presente- dijo Lily- y la izquierda muestra el pasado. **(N/A: no me acuerdo si era así o al revés U)**_

_- Y qué dice de mi presente?- cuestionó James._

_- Oh! muchas cosas, como que te transforma en un esplendido ciervo para ayudar a uno de tus amigos- dijo sonriendo Lily._

_Al igual que Remus y Sirius, él también se quedo sorprendido, estas chicas eran un poco extrañas pero ambles y simpáticas._

_Se quedaron charlando y leyendo de vez en cuando algunos libros que le llamaban la atención a Lily, James estaba contento porque presentía que se iba a llevar muy bien con ella y las otras dos._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!!! Gente hermosa, como han estado? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada sepan disculparme por mi tardanza y de ahora en más tardare por el simple hecho de que comenzaron las clases TT que aburrido._**

****

**_Bueno basta de chácharas y pasemos a lo lindo los Reviews!!!_**

****

**_Blackiegirl: Hola, Bueno aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste _**

****

**_Blair84: Wow, me encanta que te encante espero que te guste este pequeño capitulo, espero que no te hayas impacientado demasiado _**

****

**_Misterio: Holitas!!! No sabia que te había dado un pequeño trauma pero es que tenía que nombrar a Petunia porque quien más iba a cuidar del pequeño Harry más adelante. No cabe duda que este capitulo también te lo dedico me gustan tus revi_**

****

**_nathalie de potter: hola, gracias me gusta que te parezca interesante la historia, y debo de aclararte una simple cosa y estas en un error yo no me inspire en hacer esta historia en ver "Dark Angel" (Bueno aparte de que no me gusta ¬¬), y el nombre de Max se me salio de una partecita de la cabeza por estar haciendo una historia para el colegio y en realidad le quería poner Kalisto a Susan, y aparte la trama es totalmente diferente. Espero que esta aclaración no te haya molestado y también espero que este capitulo te guste ._**

****

**_Syringen: Te agradezco tu opinión, espero  que este capitulo te guste ya que te lo dedico._**

****

**_Uriko: Gracias por tu opinión y espero que este capitulo te guste y en efecto tienes razón _**

****

**_Bueno ya no me queda nada más que escribir solo que espero recibir Reviews con su hermosos comentarios ._**

****

**_Se despide hasta el próximo capitulo._**

****

**_Lian Black._**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Capitulo 4: Cuando la Luna anuncia visita_

_Como quien no quiere la cosa los tres ángeles se hicieron muy buenas amigas de los merodeadores pero no obstante regresemos al castillo de Baltox._

_- Me parece que esto nada esta bien- dijo una voz gruesa tirando varios pergaminos de su escritorio._

_- Qué cosa mi señor?- pregunto una titubeante voz que se encontraba en la penumbra de la puerta._

_- Todos estos presagios- dijo de nuevo la voz._

_- Señor si no se explica no voy a poder entender- dijo otra voz más firme y también masculina._

_- El mago tenebroso que se encuentra en estos tiempos tiene en su cuerpo a Erised- respondió algo preocupado._

_- Qué!.... pe... pe... pero eso no puede ser posible- dijo la nerviosa voz saliendo de la oscuridad mostrando se delgada figura, su cabello negro y sus ojos azules marinos mostraban algo de miedo al escuchar aquel nombre._

_- Oh!! vamos Doromi, no puedes asustarte con ese nombre sabes muy bien que la elegida o sea Kalí lo va a derrotar- dijo la otra voz acercándose hacia su maestro. Él tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color blanco como la nieve, se podría decir que era alvino pero no lo era ya que sus cejas no eran tan blancas y sus ojos amarillos parecido a los de un gato._

_- Kyo, Querrás decir que su hijo lo destruirá- le corrigió el aludido._

_- Ejem, ejem- empezó la tercera voz._

_Ambos jóvenes se giraron para observar a su maestro._

_- Chicos, me podrían decir a que se debe su visita?-pregunto._

_- Es que le queríamos pedir su autorización- dijo Kyo._

_- De qué?- pregunto el anciano._

_- Maestro Baltox queremos ir a Hogwarts- dijo Kyo nuevamente._

_- Yo no quiero- interrumpio Doromi- dijiste que querías ir solo y yo no me queje._

_- En fin, me das la autorización?- pregunto ansioso Kyo._

_- Sabes a lo que te metes?- pregunto Baltox- sabes que tienes que tener un nombre falso y que además tendrás que esconder tus alas?_

_- Sipe- respondió mirándolo fijamente._

_::Suspiro::- Esta bien- dijo Baltox, le gustaba que sus discípulos aprendieran otras cosas y la idea de que Kyo valla a donde estaban sus tres ángeles se le hacia buena por fin podría descansar y su cabeza no le dolería tanto._

_Un tic en la ceja apareció cuando sin querer recordó una de las travesuras que hacia aquel joven._

_Los otros dos se retiraron._

_- Oye Doromi, ¿por qué no me quieres acompañar?- pregunto Kyo._

_- No tengo ganas de hacer el ridículo frente a mi hermana- respondió soltando un suspiro- Max siempre me quedar mal enfrente de otros y la idea de ir a un colegio de magos no me atrae para nada._

_- Si que eres aburrido- dijo con altivez Kyo._

_La sorpresa que se van a llevar las chicas cuando me vean pensó contento cuando extendió las alas._

_- Bien Doromi es hora de irme- dijo deteniéndose._

_- Pero no es muy pronto?- pregunto el pelinegro._

_- No, cuando llegue al colegio hablare con el director y todo estará bien aparte me gusta viajar justo cuando es la primera luna llena- dijo emocionado y contento.- nos vemos._

_- Mandales saludos a las chicas y dile a mi hermana Max que la extraño- dijo Doromi antes que el joven se fuera volando._

__

_Ya era de noche y la luna llena estaba iluminando a más no poder todo el bosque prohibido, como si estuviera anunciando que habría visita en el colegio._

_Pero los merodeadores ahora convertidos en sus respectivos animales no prestaron atención al anuncio de la luna._

_Corrían contentos y jugaban con el lobo por las orillas de la laguna. _

_En el centro del bosque prohibido se encontraban los ángeles por fin podían estirar sus alas tras largas semanas y ahora disfrutaban de volar y curiosear el bosque._

_- Eh, Kalí- dijo Max_

_- Que quieres?- pregunto acercándose._

_- La clase de transformaciones estuvo genial y como sabes que me gusta las pruebas, me preguntaba que tal si tratamos de transformarnos en algún animal?_

_- Yo si quiero- dijo emocionada Millia._

_- No es mala idea- dijo Kal_

_- Pero?- pregunto Max_

_- Pero me da flojera ir a buscar los libros ahora a la biblioteca- dijo Kalí._

_- No ahora otro día- dijo Max disfrutando la noche._

_Había una sombra en el cielo y la única que lo noto fue Millia que luego de bajar la mirada para avisarles a sus amigas este había desaparecido._

__

_Al día siguiente con algo de sueño y cansancio los Gryffindors bajaron a desayunar._

_Y por inercia se sentaron frente a la mesa de los profesores._

_- Lily me pasas el cereal?- pregunto un adormilado James._

_- Enseguida- dijo Lily levantando el brazo para agarrar el cereal._

_- Gracias- dijo James tomando el tazón donde estaba el cereal._

_- Nada de gracias, quiero a cambio una almohada- dijo bromeando la pelirroja._

_Unos delicados golpecitos sonaron por todo el gran salón haciendo que los alumnos guardaran silencio._

_- Primero que nada muy buenos días- dijo alegremente Dumbledore- Les quiero anunciar que hoy llego un nuevo compañero al colegio y espero que sea bien recibido._

_Todos los alumnos comenzar cuchichear curiosos por saber de quien se trataba algunos chicos se peinaban o se arreglaban un poco el uniforme por si se trataba de otra nueva alumna pero en cambio las chicas solo estaban curiosas por saber quien era._

_Entonces entro un chico alto, algo delgado, su cabello largo hasta la cintura pero ahora lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo y era de un color blanco, sus ojos era lo que más destacaba porque eran amarillos y profundos._

_- Él es Lucas Bremen y proviene de Rusia- dijo el director y antes de sentarse les dijo que había sido seleccionado para la casa de los leones y luego tomo asiento para seguir con su desayuno._

_Kyo sonrió para si mismo cuando vio que todas las chicas estaban mirándolo y los chicos se ponían algo celosos, busco con la mirada a sus tres angelitos y las encontró al final de la mesa así que se apuro._

_- Mis angelitos- dijo a modo de saludo cuando llego._

_Las tres reconocieron al instante de quien se trataba pero igual se sorprendieron, y fue la sorpresa que Lily cuando lo vio casi se ahogo, a Susan se le cayo el pan de la boca y Emely casi se cayo de la silla._

_- Qué pasa no me van a saludar?-pregunto abriendo los brazos._

_Las tres se levantaron de golpe y se abalanzaron sobre el recién llegado, estaban felices porque él estaba con ellas._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Wolis_****_!!! Primero que nada perdón por mi tardanza U, es que tenia algunos problemillas en casa y tenia que actualizar otros fics porque si no lo hacia me mataban ¬¬._**

****

**_Y les gusto este capitulo? espero que les guste este personaje y bueno Doromi aviso desde ya que va a aparecer una vez más pero mucho más adelante._**

****

**_Por cierto discúlpenme si esta mal escrito es que perdí mis lentes TT y no veo las letras casi (Estoy tan ciega que creo que el murciélago ve mejor que yo --) la mala racha de tener miopia y atismatismo ¬¬._**

****

**_Bueno basta de chacharas y pasemos a lo lindo sus REVIEWS!!_**

****

**_revitaa_****_199: Holis!!! no importa por lo menos me mandaste uno ahora y me basta y me sobra que me lean aunque no soy buena escritora y dime que creíste, capas y lo arreglo con tu idea. muchios besotes y cuídate._**

****

**_Blair84: Que onda!! sorry por lo corto es que la inspiración no me viene muy seguido -- y espero que te guste._**

****

**_elenita_****_ potter: Holitas!!! Me encanta que te aya gustado esta vez espero que esta vez no sea tan corto el chapter ya que agregue algunos personajes._**

****

**_Sayapabu_****_: Que onda!! gracias por tu opinión espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto estamos iguales yo también soy fan aunque últimamente ando al descorazonada TT . ._**

****

**_Bueno solo me resta decirles que disfruten de la vida y si eres Argentina/o que disfrutes del dulce de leche que es lo más delicioso que hay._**

****

**_Bye_******


	5. Capitulo 5

_Capitulo 5: "Como un simple susurro…"_

_"Mata... Mata" una voz baja se sentía como si una persona le estuviera susurrando en la oreja._

_Qué ocurre? Matar? matar a quién? preguntó una voz de un simple muchacho._

_"A todos, Tom yo se que lo quieres hacer" volvió a susurrar la voz._

_El joven sacudió la cabeza, se acerco hasta el lavadero y se mojó el rostro con agua fría para así poder aclarar sus ideas._

_Salió del baño de varones de Slytering caminaba solo por el amplio pasillo._

_A pesar de que ya tenia 16 años, era un chico algo solitario... se pasaba los días en la biblioteca estudiando todo los contenidos de los libros que habían en ese lugar y se memorizaba y practicaba todos los hechizos._

_Sus compañeros de casa y otros chicos solo se dedicaban a fastidiarle la vida en el colegio pero no le importaba._

_Dejo de pensar en tonterías como era ese susurro._

_- Buenos días profesor- saludo el joven de cabellos negros._

_- Buenos días Tom- dijo Dippet haciéndole seña para que se sentara._

_- Qué ocurre profesor, a que se debe su llamado?- pregunto Tom._

_- Tom, te llame porque quiero ser yo el primero en felicitarte- respondió el director._

_- Felicitarme?- no entendía porque lo tenía que hacer._

_"Mata.... Mata a Dippet" el susurro había vuelto y esta vez más fuerte e insistente que antes._

_- Efectivamente, tus notas son extraordinarias y tu conducta muy buena así que decidí pasarte al séptimo año y convertirte en premio anual- explico Dippet._

_"Descuartizalo.... arráncale la piel por pedazos...." aquella voz sonaba dentro de la cabeza de Tom y que ahora en vez de ser un simple susurro paso a ser un eco que resonaba bastante fuerte._

_Tom al no poder soportar la molesta voz decidió retirarse de la oficina del director, se despidió educadamente y salió._

_"Sangre... sangre... Mata... tengo sed de matanza"_

_Basta... basta!! Grito Tom en el pasillo, agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos._

_Sus ojos antes de color avellana pasaron a ser de un rojo escarlata con un extraño brillo._

_Suspiro y comenzó a caminar, se fijo en su reloj que hora eran (6 de la tarde) tenía tiempo hasta el toque de queda._

_Salió del castillo y sigilosamente entro al bosque prohibido._

_- Asasel, ya es hora de que despiertes- dijo Tom en la parte más oscura del bosque._

_Un leve temblor y la tierra se rajo._

_- Tu amo y señor te lo ordena, ya has dormido suficiente- esta vez fue como un rugido._

_La tierra se termino por abrir dejando paso a una extraña criatura._

_- Tu no eres mi amo- dijo la criatura al examinarlo de arriba a bajo._

_Se cruzo de brazos mientras bostezaba algo aburrido._

_- Mi amo y señor es poderoso- dijo sonriendo con malicia y agrego- yo no sirvo a seres tan débiles e incompetentes como lo eres._

_Se giró para entrar de nuevo al agujero, hubo un temblor más fuerte que el anterior y la tierra se cerró._

_- Maldición- pego un rugido a los cielos golpeo al árbol más cercano y se dirigió al colegio maldiciendo a la criatura._

_En una oscura habitación un hombre se movía dentro de las sabanas de su amplia cama, se despertó de golpe y se sentó estaba algo sudoroso y a la vez enojado._

_- Fue solo un estúpido sueño- se dijo para tranquilizarse- ese demonio no me insulto._

_- Señor le ocurre algo?- pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta un mago encapuchado._

_- No, Marshall... No me ocurre nada- respondió en la oscuridad._

_El hombre se retiro de la habitación de su señor._

_- Todavía no es hora de despertarlo- dijo al aire._

_"Pero la hora se esta acercando" dijo el susurro dentro de la cabeza "Asasel, nos servirá de mucho para vengarme de Baltox"_

_- El ya no está en el bosque prohibido- dijo el señor oscuro- Se dirigió hasta Japón._

_"Mejor aún, allí están los Taiyoukais" dijo el susurro._

__

_- Y como le hiciste con Baltox?- pregunto Max a la media noche cuando ya nadie se encontraba en la sala._

_- Solo fui directo y extrañamente accedió sin protestar- dijo Kyo sonriendo a sus amigas._

_- Y con Dumbledore?- pregunto Millia._

_- Le dije que quería proteger a la elegida y que además quería conocer su colegio- respondió._

_- Vos solo pretendes venir para conquistar a las chicas de acá- dijo Kalí sonriendo._

_- Bueno aparte- dijo sinceramente el joven- pero no te preocupes mi querida...- hizo una pausa- Lily, mi corazón siempre será tuyo._

_Se levanto del sillón y se arrodillo enfrente de la pelirroja, luego tomo su mano derecha y la beso._

_- Eres todo un caballero- dijo la pelirroja poniendo su mano libre sobre su frente- creo que me puse colorada._

_- Ustedes dos algunas veces pueden ser tan patéticos- dijo en forma de burla Max._

_- Oh! mi dulce Susan, también tengo para ti mi corazón- dijo acercándose y haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con Lily._

_- Kyo, échate un balde de agua fría que te esta saliendo humo de tu cuello- dijo sonriendo Millia._

_- Mi pequeña siempre tan celosa- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_Después se giro y se fijo en las dos escaleras por si alguien aparecía. Saco sus alas._

_- Ya se me estaban acalambrando- dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio._

_- Si serás idiota- dijeron las tres a la vez mientras se abalanzaban sobre su amigo tratando de esconderles sus alas._

_- Pero que bicho les pico?- dijo algo enojado._

_- Aquí hay magos y si por lo menos UNO se da cuenta de lo que somos va a ser el chisme de todo un milenio y van a querer hacer experimento con nosotras...- empezó a decir Millia._

_- Cálmate- dijo Max- Nuestra identidad tiene que ser algo así como secreta es por algo que no decimos nuestros nombres, no queremos que nos molesten._

_- Lo siento- dijo Kyo._

_Lily camino hacia la puerta de salida y se giro para mirar a los otros._

_- Ya no importa, ahora podemos salir- dijo sonriendo- me encanta volar bajo la luna llena y estamos ya en el segundo día, quiero aprovechar para que mis plumas se rehabiliten con la luz._

_- No es mala idea me encanta que estén brillantes- dijo el chico._

_Y así salieron. Pero el joven de cabellos blancos se detuvo abruptamente._

_- Eh! Max- dijo por lo bajo._

_- Qué?- pregunto del mismo tono de voz._

_- Doromi les manda saludos y dice que te extraña- dijo Kyo mientras comenzaba a caminar._

_Salieron y se dirigieron al bosque prohibido._

_- Eh Lils, ¿Por qué traes esos libros?- pregunto Emely._

_- Ya te olvidaste?- pregunto Max- Bueno no importa lo mismo te digo, es para que practiquemos a ser animagos._

_- Eso suena interesante- dijo Kyo agarrando un libro titulado "Que tipo de animal eres?"_

_Se sentó en el césped y lo comenzó a leer, lo termino rápido y comenzó con el segundo "Guía practica de transformaciones para magos principiantes" y otra que decía "Solo para magos avanzados y autorizados"._

_- Que fácil- dijo contento al terminar de leer el décimo libro de transformaciones._

_Se puso de pie y camino un poco por el bosque como escondiéndose._

_- A donde se habrá ido?- pregunto Max_

_De pronto un pequeño gato blanco con dos manchitas negras en la espalda les estaba maullando._

_- OOOOOOOHHH!!- dijeron Max y Millia._

_- Pero que tierno- dijo Kalí cargándolo en brazos._

_- Miau- dijo el gatito y comenzó a ronronear._

_- Qué es?- pregunto Millia._

_- Es un varón- respondió Kalí._

_- Vamos a castrarlo para que no sea tan malo- dijo Max sonriendo._

_Y el gato ante aquellas palabras salto de entre los brazos de la pelirroja e intento huir pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Max lo había agarrado justo a tiempo._

_- Era broma- dijo bajándolo al suelo._

_- A mi no me parece tan gracioso- dijo Kyo volviendo a su forma humana._

_Las tres chicas practicaron casi toda la noche..._

_Lily se transformo en un hermoso zorrito de ojos verdes, Susan en un panterita negra y Emely en un tierno y amistoso coatí._

_- Ha, lo olvidaba- dijo Kyo dándose un leve golpecito en la frente._

_- Qué ocurre?- preguntaron las tres._

_- Es que encontré esto en la biblioteca y lo guarde para ver si era útil- dijo mostrando el libro que decía "Transfiguración de objetos delicados"_

_- Yo no le veo muy útil- dijo Max alzando una ceja._

_- Yo si- dijo Kyo al enojado- Lo estuve leyendo y hallé una manera de como ocultar las alas y sin tener que ocultarlas de la manera en que lo hacemos._

_Se alejo un poco de ellas para poder mostrarle como funcionaba el hechizo._

_Y con un "flop" las alas negras se convirtieron en una capa negra._

_Las chicas estaban felices ya por fin iban a dejar de sufrir los calambres de todas las semanas._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holas!!!!!!! Como están? bueno lamento mucho la tardanza es que andaba bastante enferma (Faringitis respiratoria) y que además que por andar así mis padres me encarcelaron en mi propia cama y me dejaron encerrada en mi cuarto ¬¬ no tenia escapatoria TT bueno y aparte de leer el tomo nº 16 y 17 de Fushigi yû gi que por cierto esta muy triste (algunos me entenderan si es que conocen el manga)._**

****

**_Una aclaración en el capitulo anterior cuando Baltox nombra que el señor tenebroso tenia en el a un ser llamado "Erised" me confundí de nombre porque el ser que esta dentro de Lord Voldemort se llama "Apollyon" que significa ángel del abismo._**

****

**_Otra aclaración el nombre de "Asasel" significa destrucción o espíritu malo._**

****

**_Bueno ahora si pasemos a lo me gusta los Reviews!!!!!_**

****

**_blackiegirl_****_: Holis!!! no importa si no dejaste antes un revi por lo menos ahora lo hiciste gracias por los halagos y espero que este tambien te guste. Y para serte sincera no sabía que en Venezuela había dulce de leche ya que a mi me dijeron que solo había en la argentina (Ya que segun me han dicho es patrimonio nacional de la Argentina aparte del delicioso asado que se como todo los domingos - que rico tanto hablar de comida ya me dio hambre) va eso es lo que me han dicho confirmame eso si es que puedes sip._**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_elenita_****_ potter: Wolis!!!!!! tendre que decirte que por naturaleza escribo capitulos cortos así que vas a tener que sufrir con los chapters cortos, es U es que la imaginacion no vuela mucho que digamos. Y tienes razón este angelucho va a poner a algunas personas un poco celosas jejeje ) y no me aburro leyendo tus reviews me encanta recibir los tuyos._**

****

**_Te mando un beso._**

****

**_MIACKA: gracias por tu reviews espero que te guste este capitulo aunque no me quedo muy bien que digamos y ya vamos a ver si se van a poder transformar las chicas en animales Ja y ya veras como es Kyo, se va a integrar muy bien en el grupo._**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_Mileryth_****_: Wolis!!!!!!!!!!! enserio lo encuentras interesante, gracias por leer mi fic y aquí tienes la continuación ._**

****

**_Misterio: Holitas, la vida se me fue de las manos y la tuve que agarrar con una red XD no mentira ando bien, y no importa si antes no me pudiste mandar un revi por lo menos ahora me mandaste aparte no estas obligada a hacerlo y si entiendo cuando uno esta de vacaciones se olvida de otras cosas y lo del ordenador te entiendo TT el mio anda agata, por cierto tus reviews son muy entretenidos y por eso me gustan, espero que este capitulo te guste y sorry si lo de petunia te a dejado un poco traumada es que la tenia que poner porque mi hermana me ha insistido en que lo tenia que aclarar_**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_Sayapabu_****_: Que onda!!!, por fin el quinto capitulo (Un simple adelanto ya tengo escrito el ultimo capitulo de este fanfiction y se llama "Epitafio") voy a tratar de hacerlo más largo no prometo nada pero solo digo que voy a tratar y espero que esta vez este un poco más largo y no te preocupes voy a leer tu fanfic y prometo dejarte reviews y eso de que los lectores te matan es verdad _**

**_-- (Y has primero la tarea, feh! mira quien lo dice ¬¬)_**

****

**_TE cuidas, te portas bien y nos estaremos leyendo en el proximo capitulo._**

****

**_Bueno ahora me queda decir que disfruten del dulce de leche y que se diviertan como Dios manda y estudiar._**


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: ¿Celos? 

_A unos cuantos metros, lejos del lugar donde estaban los ángeles, se encontraban jugando entre los pastizales del bosque un enorme perro negro, un esplendido ciervo con una gran cornamenta que adornaba su cabeza, una rata y un hombre lobo._

_Corrían de aquí para allá, distrayendo al último para que no se dirigiera a ningún lugar donde hubiesen humanos._

_Cuando de pronto el lobo de detuvo olfateando el aire, moviendo las orejas para percibir algún ruido fuera de lo normal._

_Comenzó a dirigirse por un pequeño sendero hasta llegar a encontrarse con unos animalitos._

_Un zorro, una pantera negra, un coatí y un gato blanco con manchas negras en la espalda._

_Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta siguieron a su amigo hasta encontrar a los otros animales._

_Los tres amigos miraron algo extrañado al raro grupo._

_Kalí se dio cuenta de la presencia de los merodeadores y como si estuviera hablando anuncio su presencia acercándose rápidamente hasta el ciervo, y se lanzo encima de este mordiéndole amistosamente la oreja._

_Extrañamente el ciervo se sintió algo incomodo y nervioso ante este acto._

_Pero descubriendo que eran inofensivos, se unieron al juego de corridas con el lobo._

__

_Caminaba algo despistado por los pasillos del colegio, pensando en quien era ese chico que saludo con tanta naturalidad a sus amigas y que además miraba a Lily con tanto cariño._

_Sacudió la cabeza ante el nombre de Lily, sí, ya pasaron más de dos meses que ella había ingresado al colegio y se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos._

_- Quién será?- pregunto a la nada._

_- Quién es quién?- pregunto una voz detrás de él._

_Se giro y cuando vio aquella delgada figura solo se digno a sonreír y acercársele hasta donde estaba ella._

_- Quién era el chico al que saludaron?- pregunto James mirando a Lily._

_- Te refieres a Lucas? es solo un amigo de la infancia- respondió Lily con naturalidad- nos conocemos desde que teníamos dos años. Somos como hermanos._

_- Ah- dijo James mirando al techo._

_- Por?- pregunto Lily._

_- Por nada solo era simple curiosidad- dijo James. Y cuando estaba por decir algo más..._

_- Mi pelirroja!!- dijo Lucas abrazando a Lily cuando la vio._

_La joven sonrió ante el acto de su amigo._

_- Los estába buscando- dijo Lucas a la pareja._

_- Para qué?- pregunto James._

_- Para ir a Hogsmeade, los chicos los están esperando en la entrada- respondió el chico._

_Lucas giro a Lily para que lo mirara. La pelirroja cuando lo miro bien casi pega un grito al ver que el rubio se había cortado su hermosa cabellera y ahora lo llevaba hasta arriba de los hombros._

_- Qué te has hecho?- exclamo horrorizada Lily._

_- Qué? no te gusta?- pregunto dando una vuelta para ella lo viera bien._

_- Si pero...- comenzó a decir._

_- Pero nada, ya era hora de que lo hiciera - dijo él- aparte molestaba mucho tenerlo tan largo._

_- Ejem, ejem- dijo James._

_Ambos lo miraron, dándose cuenta que no lo estaban tomando en cuenta._

_- Lo siento- dijeron a la vez._

_- Bueno vamos a ir?- pregunto Lucas después de unos minutos._

_Lily le dio la espalda a Lucas estaba algo molesta por el corte de cabello de su amigo y él lo noto al instante._

_Sin importarle que se enojara aún más la abrazo y chocó su mejilla contra la de ella (acto que molesto a James)._

_- Por fa, no te enojes- suplico Lucas._

_Lily no le dijo nada, se quedo pensando un rato._

_- Solo si me compras algo dulce cuando estemos allá- dijo Ella a modo de respuesta._

_- Lo que vos quieras mi princesa- respondió y luego se dio una carrera hasta la entrada del castillo dejando atrás a la pelirroja y a James._

_::¬__¬:: - Parecen novios- dijo James por lo bajo pero no se dio cuenta que Lily si lo había escuchado._

_- No lo somos, él siempre se comporta así cuando algunas de nosotras nos enojamos con él- dijo Lily riendo y luego agrego- James Potter tiene celos?::::_

_::¬__¬::- Claro que no- dijo algo enfadado el aludido._

_Y así se dirigieron hasta donde estaban sus amigos._

_- Donde se metieron?- pregunto Susan mirando a los tres._

_- Yo estaba buscando a James- respondió Lily y agrego- Hasta que lo encontré, luego apareció Lucas con su corte de cabello._

_Se notaba que aun estaba algo molesta por eso y no le hablaba demasiado._

_- Dijo Remus que le compráramos muchos chocolates- dijo Sirius._

_- Donde está?- pregunto Emely._

_- En la enfermería- dijo James- estuve con él en la mañana._

_Emely se quedo algo pensativa, miraba al piso como para buscar alguna excusa._

_- Voy a verlo- dijo Emely._

_- Por qué?- preguntaron todos._

_::¬__¬::- Porque quiero- respondió Emely._

_- Ya sabemos que te gusta Remus pero no crees que es algo incomodo acosarlo en la enfermería?- pregunto a modo de burla la pelinegra._

_- Susan, no la molestes- le reprocho Lily y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ella quiere ir para vio... que digo ver a Remus._

_Emely solo las miro como diciéndole "Ya me las pagaran" y se fue en dirección a la enfermería._

_Ella fue la única que se quedo en el colegio cuando por fin llego hasta donde estaba su amigo, lo encontró leyendo un libro "Nombres de Demonios de Japón"_

_- Hola- saludo cuando estaba cerca de él._

_Remus giro para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de Emely._

_::- Hola- dijo el también._

_Ella se acerco un poco más y se sentó en la orilla de la cama._

_- Se que sonara algo tonto pero... ¿Como te encuentras?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, cosa que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa._

_- Mejor que la última vez- respondió el licántropo sonriéndole._

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos jóvenes. Remus al estar algo incomodo trato de buscar algún tema de conversación._

_- Por qué no fuiste con los chicos?- preguntó finalmente._

_- No tenía muchas ganas de ir y preferí venir y hacerte compañía- respondió mirándolo a los ojos._

_- Ah- dijo Remus dando comienzo de nuevo a un incomodo silencio._

_En otro lado..._

_Caminaron hasta el pueblo no tenían ganas de ir en carruajes..._

_Lucas estaba abrazando a Lily, James los miraba algo serio y Sirius y Susan se dedicaban a hacerles bromas al chico de cabellos azabache._

_- Basta- dijo enfadado James._

_- Basta de que?- pregunto inocentemente Susan._

_- No me molesten- dijo tratando de no perder la cordura._

_::o.o__::- Pero son solo inocentes bromitas- dijo Sirius poniendo ojitos de cachorrito._

_James camino un poco más rápido para alejarse un poco de sus amigos, no tenia ganas de seguir escuchando sus burlas._

_Lily se soltó del brazo del joven de cabellos blancos y se acerco._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lily caminando a su lado._

_- Nada- respondió algo frió._

_- A mi no me parece- dijo Lily ahora poniéndose enfrente de él._

_- No estoy de humor - dijo mirando para otro lado._

_Lily lo detuvo y lo miro a los ojos provocando que este se sonrojara._

_- Yo conozco una forma para que se te valla- dijo alegremente._

_::o.__:: - Y cual es?- pregunto levantando una ceja._

_- Es esta- respondió abrazándolo._

_::__ô:: James estaba petrificado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el perfume de Lily era algo embriagador para él y causaba un efecto inoptizante y aparte lo dejaba algo atontado._

_- Viste, yo tenía razón- dijo Lily al cabo de un rato._

_James tenía una sonrisa bastante amplia y tenia la mirada perdida._

_- James estás bien?- dijo algo preocupada por su amigo._

_::o:: -...-no recibió respuesta._

_- James?- insistió._

_Lucas que estaba viendo la escena desde lejos se acerco sonriente._

_- Lily!!!!- dijo abrazándola._

_Aquel acto provoco que James volviera a la realidad._

_"No la toques!!!" pensó cornamenta._

_- Sirius y Susan?- pregunto James al darse cuenta de que dos de sus amigos faltaban (Peter andaba con su novia)_

_- NO ME MOLESTES!!!- exclamo enfadada Susan._

_- No te estoy molestando- dijo Sirius._

_- Pervertido- le dijo la pelinegra._

_- No lo soy, aparte a ti que te importa si lo soy- se quejo canuto._

_-...- Susan se quedo callada no tenía argumento para explicar porque se ponía así cada vez que Sirius se le ocurría conquistar a alguna chica linda._

_- Me importa y mucho- dijo al fin.- Eres un pedofilico._

_- Pero ella no es tan chica- se quejo._

_- No es chica?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido- que ahora me vas a venir a decir que aquella chica de tan solo 14 años ya esta grandecita.._

_- Bueno ahora puede ir solita al baño- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Eres imposible- dijo fuera de si- Me voy para el castillo._

_- Qué!!- exclamaron los otros._

_- Pero si recién llegamos - dijo Lucas haciendo pucheros para que se quedara._

_- Se me fueron los ánimos- dijo Susan calmadamente- si me quedo les arruino el día._

_- Entonces yo voy contigo- dijo de nuevo el joven._

_Susan en forma de respuesta le sonrió. Sirius se quedo con la palabra en la boca y miro sorprendido como ambos chicos regresaban._

_- No te puedes ir- dijo Sirius poniéndose enfrente._

_- Por qué no?- pregunto Susan._

_- Y menos con él- dijo sin escucharla._

_- Por qué?- pregunto algo fastidiada._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Wolis!!!!!!!! Gente hermosa por fin vuelvo por estos caminos de lecturas (Perdón estoy delirando ::cof:: como siempre ::cof::) Realmente me estuve tardando más de lo deseado espero sepan disculparme pero es que como el 21 fue el día del estudiante y aparte de ser el primer día de primavera, y como vieron festejo y festejo se me fue la inspiración y otras cosas P, TT aparte de que mis viejos vieron mi libreta de calificaciones ¬¬U mucho que no puedo tocar la PC así disculpen._**

****

**_Bueno pasemos a lo bueno a los encantadores REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Leri: Hola hermanita!!!!!!! No se para que te escribo si estas a lado mio pero de todas maneras te dedico el fanfiction simplemente porque eres mi hermana mayor y aparte de ser mi beta y ayudarme con los nombres de "Apollyon" y "Asasel"_**

****

**_Bueno hermosa te mando un beso._**

****

**_Leilawood_****_: Gracias por tu opinión, me gusta ser original cuando se trata de escribir y espero que te guste este chapter._**

****

**_elenita_****_ potter: Que onda!!! Como andas? Espero que bien, bueno me encanta que te guste ya se que sigue corto TT pero verás es que la inspiración se me acorta y aparte el colegio y mis viejos ¬¬U y lo de Tom yo no lo odio tanto en parte me da pena por como fue su vida (Bueno como me la imagino yo) pero por otro no y temo que tengo que decirte que nuevamente te voy a subir tu ego ya que de verdad me gustan tus revis por cierto me parece que te confundiste Lily y Kalí son las mismas personas y Kyo es el que se transforma en gatito _**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo para ti por ahora un beshote._**

****

**_Cleo_****_-lil: Wolis amigocha!!!!!!! Me alegra mucho que ayas leído este fic que es exclusivamente para ti y no te preocupes mi pequeña amiguis por los revi por lo menos ahora si me mandaste uno y eso me alegra aparte yo te había prometido mandarte un revi en tu fic y como para mi lo prometido es deuda, me gusta cumplirlas, no me halagues tanto que me sonrojo y mi ego aumenta (No mentirita no soy egocéntrica nn) y para ser te sincera (cada vez que digo esto mis amiguas me quieren golpear) no soy buena escribiendo como verás, además los nombres de las chicas son originales siempre los tuve en mente y justo se me ocurrió este Fanfic, aquí los tomos de las fushigi yu gi estan divididas en tomos de 100 páginas y en total van a ser 36 tomos TT y recien van por el 17 espero que este bueno el final, si tambien es mi manga favorito bueno aparte de clover._**

**_Y sobre Hana Yori Dango, Me conozco la historia y está muy buena pero aquí no llegaron todavía y paraece que van a sacar los tomos de Karekano no se si lo conoces pero te digo que esta muy bueno, te recomiendo que veas el anime que es casi lo mismo que el manga, trata de verlo y te digo que algo así es mi familia ._**

****

**_Por cierto ya me bajé tu fanfiction y te prometo mandarte un revi cuando puedo (Lo más seguro te lo mando cuando este en el colegio en la hora de informática P)_**

****

**_Te mando un beso desde Argentina (Viva el dulce de leche, aunque por ahora estoy empachada P)_**

****

**_revitaa_****_-199_****_: Wolis!! Volviste!! Me encanta que te gusten los nombres, de lo lioso te comprendo a mi siempre se me arma una en la cabeza y eso que soy la que lo escribe pero como soy tan despistada y distraída (Aparte de delirante ¬¬) te mentiría si te digo que si me inspiro en mangas pero también te mentiría si te digo que si, es un poco de allí pero más que nada toda la trama y esas cosas aparecen en mi cabecita y aparte de los juegos de Rol y también de leer un poco la Biblia, pasando al del nombre de Asasel más adelante te enterarás de quien es ya que es… como decirlo… cruel o sicópata no se ya veré._**

****

**_Por suerte ya me encuentro mucho mejor que antes pero con un leve empacho de tanto comer dulce de leche (Los odiosos de mis viejos me lo han escondido ¬¬U TT). Bye un Becho._**

****

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora mientras manden más rápido sus revi más rápido actualizare el Fanfic el proximo capitulo se titulará "Cosas de la vida"_**

****

**_Bueno ahora si me despido, Se portan mal y se cuidan bien ;P )._**


	7. cosas de la vida

_Capitulo 7: "Cosas de la vida…"_

_Una orden, para poder despertarme y seguir los planes que me digas pues yo soy tu fiel sirviente._

_Me entregarás sangre humana y carne de bestias para poder regenerar mi cuerpo. Prometiste que algún día me permitirías matar al general, quien fue el que me encerró en el infierno, encadenado y oculto detrás de Cancerberos, guardián y protector de las puertas del Averno._

_Caronte me castiga con la lanza que utiliza para mover la barcaza donde lleva las almas de los muertos para ser juzgados._

_Pasaron más de 217 años, estuve encerrado llenándome de odio y sed de venganza..._

_- Espera... solo espera un poco más mi fiel vasallo- dijo Voldemort.- Todavía no llego la hora de despertarte._

_La sombra caminaba por el bosque de Japón buscando a los Taiyoukais._

_- Quien eres?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas._

_- El mago más poderoso de todo los tiempos, Lord Voldemort- respondió con tranquilidad._

_- Para que nos buscas?- pregunto nuevamente sin mostrarse._

_- Para hacer un simple trato- dijo el señor oscuro._

_- Nosotros no hacemos tratos con humanos y mucho menos con los de tu clase - dijo por fin mostrándose._

_Una mujer con aspecto muy llamativo lo estaba mirando parecía ser joven, alta, delgada, su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, armadura encima de la túnica y una enorme espada en su espalda, en sus manos enormes garras bastante filosas como para romper una roca, su boca adornada por dos pares de colmillos blancos y peligrosos._

_- Yo soy Tsukiakari- dijo ella y agrego- aquí no queremos molestias, no nos metemos en sus peleas._

_Y se giro, se marcho sin esperar respuesta y se perdió en entre los bambúes._

_- Malditos orgullosos- gruño. _

_- No insultes a seres superiores simple mortal- dijo la voz de un hombre apuntando sus afiladas garras sobre el cuello de Lord Voldemort._

_- Quien eres?- pregunto tranquilamente el señor oscuro._

_- Yo soy Saito, un Neko Youkai- respondió sin apartarse- Si quieres seguir con vida te sugiero que te largues de estas tierras porque ninguno de nosotros pelearemos al lado de un ser tan repugnante._

_Después de que dijo eso Saito dio una media vuelta y con movimientos gatunos desapareció._

_Había fracasado, en tratar de convencer a los monstruos poderosos, pero también lo había hecho con los que no lo eran tanto._

__

_Caminaron un buen rato, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos decirse lo que tenían que decir..._

_Susan apretaba sus manos aun estaba enojada con Sirius y odiaba admitir que se ponía celosa de cada chica se le acercara..._

_Flash Back_

_- No te puedes ir- dijo Sirius poniéndose enfrente._

_- Por qué no?- pregunto Susan._

_- Y menos con él- dijo sin escucharla._

_- Por qué?- pregunto algo fastidiada._

_- Porqueeeeeeeee- Sirius estaba buscando una excusa para que se quedara y poder arreglar las cosas con ella._

_Viendo que no recibía respuesta comenzó la caminata..._

_- No, espera- dijo reteniéndola- Porque te vas con el novio de Lily y... y ella se va a poner celosa._

_Al escuchar esto James casi se cae, Lily comenzó a toser y Lucas empezó a reírse cosa que molesto a Sirius y Susan estaba mirándolo sorprendida._

_- Eres el colmo- dijo Susan saliendo de la sorpresa- Para que lo sepas Lucas es MI novio no el de Lily._

_Al recibir tal respuesta Sirius casi se cae de espalda y las dos chicas comenzaron a reírse alocadamente._

_- Vamos mi amor- dijo a modo de burla Lucas._

_James no entendía que era lo que sucedía allí y muchos signos de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza. ::¿ôô?::_

_- Es broma idiota- dijo Susan dejando de reír- Pero hablando enserio no sabes dar excusas, porque lo que dijiste lo dice un nene de 7 años._

_- Esta bien, vete Miss simpatía- dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta algo ofendido por el comentario de la chica._

_- Bueno gordito- dijo Susan caminando al lado de Lucas._

_Cuando reacciono Sirius ella ya no estaba._

_Fin Flash Back_

_- Y como has estado?- preguntó Lucas rompiendo el silencio._

_- Bien supongo- respondió Susan mirando el sendero por donde caminaban._

_- Sigues enojada?- cuestionó._

_- Más o menos- siguió mirando a otro lado._

_- Vamos Max **(Susan)**, sabes bien que no lo puedo evitar- dijo exasperado._

_- Sabías muy bien porque Baltox la envió- dijo Susan enfrentándolo._

_- Y que tiene de malo que yo haya aparecido?_

_- Sabes que aún le duele verte, y que ahora esta mal..._

_- Mal?- pregunto Lucas agarrándola del brazo para que se detuviera._

_- Por todo, pero gracias a Dios ella se esta despreocupando con la presencia de aquel mago._

_- Si me di cuenta, él es el indicado para ella- dijo con tristeza._

_- Kyo yo se que la amas...- quiso terminar pero él se lo impidió._

_- No sigas, ya lo se, porque hoy lo ví en sus ojos, ella también se esta enamorando de él_

_Se quedaron callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos y nuevamente se encaminaron hacia el colegio._

_- Oye Max **(Susan) ?** por qué estabas tan enojada con Sirius?- pregunto cuando se acordó de lo sucedido hace unos momentos._

_::¬__¬::- Es que es un pervertido- respondió Max frunciendo el ceño._

_- Ya se pero por qué?- insistió- Acaso te pones así por que te gusta?_

_::Oo::Max se sonrojo a más no poder pero sacudió la cabeza, trato de estar tranquila para que él no se diera cuenta._

_- No me gusta, pero no me agrada que sea tan mujeriego- respondió aun con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_::- Si te gusta- insistió._

_- No_

_- Si_

_- No_

_- Si_

_- No_

_- Si_

_- No_

_- Si_

_- Si- dijo sin darse cuenta Max._

_- Yo siempre tengo razón- dijo divertido Lucas._

_- Quiero decir... pero... Kyyyyyyy- dijo enfadada._

_Alguien más estaba escuchando, aunque no muy bien ya que estaba en una distancia donde muy poco se podía oír, a la pareja, estaba bien escondido._

_Max **(Susan)** se cayó de golpe al sentir que alguien se acercaba, y en efecto vio una silueta esconderse entre los arbustos que estaban al lado del camino donde ellos estaban caminando._

_Sonrió con malicia al percatarse de quien era así que decidió fastidiarlo un poco._

_- Oye, Lucas- le llamo._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto el aludido._

_- Sígueme la corriente- dijo acercándose._

_- Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto por lo bajo Lucas al ver que Susan posaba sus brazos en sus hombros._

_- Solo quiero ver como reacciona- respondió Susan y se acerco como para darle un beso en los labios pero solo lo besó en el costado sin llegar a tocarle la boca pero que a lo lejos parecía otra cosa._

_Sirius ahora que estaba cerca y cuando vio aquello se cayó de la sorpresa ::0o::_

_- Vos!- exclamo enojado._

_- Sirius- dijo algo "sorprendida" por la aparición de Sirius._

_- Yo qué?- pregunto Lucas haciéndose el que no entendía nada._

_- Como te atreves a besarla?!- dijo Sirius con llamas en los ojos._

_- La besé?- pregunto Lucas y mirando a Susan- Te besé?_

_Canuto estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Lucas pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Susan abrazo al joven de cabellos blancos por la espalda._

_- Mi amor nos vamos?- pregunto Susan._

_Lucas siguiéndole el juego.- Claro amor..._

_Sirius quedo descolocado, no entendía nada primero Susan le había dicho que no eran novios y ahora actúan como si lo fuesen._

_Y nuevamente las carcajadas aparecieron._

_:: )::- No puedo creer que nuevamente caigas en la misma broma- dijo entre risas la pelinegra._

_::- Te gusta Susan!!- exclamo Lucas entre risas._

_::¬__¬::- Eso es mentira- dijo enojado Sirius._

_::o-ô::- Como que es mentira?- pregunto Lucas- entonces.... Por qué te pusiste así?_

_- Porque vos si sos un pervertido- respondió Sirius._

_- Por qué no das una respuesta más lógica?- dijo Susan._

_- Por favor, yo? celoso?- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius- Eso seria lo último que haría._

_- Si como no- dijo Lucas de la misma manera._

_- Bueno ya basta, para que viniste?- pregunto Susan._

_- Yo solo quería disculparme y aparte quería invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla- respondió Sirius bajando la mirada._

_- Acepto tus disculpas pero no me apetece la invitación, pero gracias de todas formas- dijo Susan._

_- Además quiero decirte que no estoy gordo- dijo Sirius de golpe._

_- Perdón?- pregunto Susan sin entender._

_::TT::- Me dijiste que estaba gordito- explico Sirius._

_- Si lo estas, mira- dijo Susan agarrándole unos rollitos de los costados de la cadera._

_::TT::- Eso no es cierto- insistió Sirius._

_- Era solo una broma- dijo Susan sonriendo._

_- Enserio?-pregunto Sirius._

_- Si - respondió Lucas ya cansado por las bromas de Susan._

_Algo no andaba bien, sentía una mala corazonada, estaba algo tenso no por lo que había hablado con Max **(Susan)** sino por otra cosa._

_Estaba inquieto, tenía que saber el porque de su comportamiento, porque ni él mismo sabía lo que le ocurría._

_Comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta que dejaba atrás a Susan y a Sirius._

_Muchas cosas se le cruzaban por la cabeza y se asusto al ver la imagen de la oficina de Baltox, comenzó a correr tenía que hablar con Dumbledore para poder irse de nuevo solo para saber que era solo su imaginación._

_Susan y Sirius lo miraban, la primera algo preocupada y el segundo con curiosidad._

_"Qué será lo que le ocurre?" pensó Susan._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Wolas_****_!!! Gente Hermosa para comenzar les pido disculpa por la tardanza es que mis viejos me prohibieron la PC por algunas cosillas ¬¬U y por eso no pude adelantar nada._**

****

**_Aclaraciones:_**

****

**_Averno: Infierno._**

****

**_Taiyoukais: Monstruos poderosos._**

****

**_Tsukiakari: brillo de luna._**

****

**_Neko: Gato._**

****

**_Youkai: Monstruo._**

****

**_Y ahora sí pasemos a lo bueno, los esperados Reviews!!!!_**

****

**_Cleo_****_-lil: que onda!!! Me halagas demasiado pero de igual manera te lo agradezco por cierto no se si te acuerdas que te conté que estaba haciendo un manga y la buena noticia es que renuncie a hacerlo por la simple razón que el supuesto amigo con el que lo estaba haciendo resulto ser un falso de primera y si quieres leer lo poco que tengo escrito del guión pidemelo y te lo mando espero que este capitulo te guste porque te lo dedico y aquí puse un poco más de celos espero que te guste acá el anime que repitieron hasta llegar a hartarte fue Shaman king aunque debo admitir que yo lo veía siempre y ahora la han sacado TT, el manga que te recomiendo que leas es "Clover" esta muy buena es mi favorito aunque me falta el tomo nº2 para tenerlo completo._**

**_Aquí los tomos de mangas no están tan caros algunos te llegan a costar 6 pesos (Argentino) u otros 18 como es el de Clover pero de ahí no suben._**

****

**_Un abrazo y un beshote._**

****

**_Leilawood_****_: Muchas gracias por tu revi espero que este tambien te guste._**

****

**_revitaa_****_199: Wolis!!! Sipe leo la biblia y tambien me ayuda un poco mi hermana rebiso la parte del Apocalipsis o busco algunos nombres._**

****

**_Besoss_******

****

**_Sayapabu: Hola!!! No te preocupes por los Reviews y sobre la tarea de matemáticas (Yo también sufro con ellas y más aún con el viejo verde que tengo como profesor) espero que te guste este capitulo ._**

****

**_Beshoss_******

****

**_Eso es todo por ahora solo me queda decir que vean Kill Bill vol. 1 y 2 se diviertan y estudien._**


	8. Capitulo 8

_Capitulo 8: "La razón por la que te necesito…"_

_Eres mi fiel vasallo, y por una simple equivocación te desterraron._

_Eh logrado traer un par de Onis y un simple muggle que logre engañar sin la necesidad de utilizar la varita._

_Lord Voldemort levanto la varita y con un simple movimiento rasgó la tierra lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran los demonios que estaban atrás de él._

_"Sangre... siento el metálico saber en mi boca, donde esta el humano?, mi olfato no me engaña hay dos bestias" Una voz algo ronca salía del hueco._

_El señor oscuro primero hizo una seña para que se acercara el pobre hombre que parecía estar algo ebrio y con un leve empujón este cayo al vació._

_"Que delicia de sabor, la sangre de humanos... pero no me es suficiente para lograr soltarme de este lugar, no tengo mi cuerpo" dijo la voz._

_El mago tenebroso con otro movimiento de varita atrajo a los oni y los tiró al agujero, y esta vez de este salieron llamas de un color azul oscuro._

_- Es hora... Asasel- lo llamo triunfalmente Voldemort._

_Del agujero salio una extraña figura que en la sombra parecía ser la de un humano común y corriente pero en la luz de la luna llena mostró otra imagen._

_- Mi señor- dijo el demonio inclinándose._

_Era de la altura de una persona ordinaria, su cuerpo era de lo más extraño, su tórax bastante amplio adornado por pectorales, su piel de color gris decorado con cabellos del mismo color, en las manos y los pies con garras filosas al igual que los colmillos blancos y un poco más grande que los de un lobo, ojos de gato color negro y las pupilas blancas, una cola larga y esplendida, en la cabeza adornado por un por de cuernos de una extraña forma._

_Caminaba erguidamente, miro a su señor y tomo la forma de un humano._

_Su cabello corto de color plateado y brillante, una mirada penetrante, alto, musculoso y una sonrisa muy llamativa._

_- General Apollyon- lo llamo dirigiéndose a Voldemort- Donde se encuentra Baltox?_

_Voldemort se giro mirando a la bestia y con una sonrisa dijo._

_- Pronto iremos- respondió Voldemort._

_"La profecía se esta cumpliendo tal cual como lo imagine, aquellos seres fueron idiotas al dejar que yo me quedara con este cuerpo" dijo el susurro en la cabeza del señor oscuro._

_- Calla Apollyon- exclamo enfadado Voldemort sin importarle que Asasel estuviera siguiéndole._

_- Mi señor cual va a ser mi misión?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente._

_- Ya lo sabes- respondió- Matar al general que te encerró._

__

_Emely salio por un momento de la enfermería y se sorprendió ver pasar como un rayo a Lucas._

_Giro la cabeza para ver hacia donde se dirigía, se extraño un poco al ver, iba a la oficina del director._

_Camino y doblo las esquinas de los pasillos hasta que encontró el cuadro del frutero, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y así entro a la cocina en busca de chocolates._

_Cuando salio, se encontró con Lucas, que tenía una mirada de preocupación y por poco choca con ella si no fuera porque se corrió de golpe._

_- Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Emely._

_- Eh?- dijo Lucas como saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_- Qué te ocurre?- repitió._

_- Nada- respondió Lucas mirando hacia otro lado._

_- Si y yo me chupo el dedo gordo- dijo sarcásticamente Emely- Se que te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir._

_- Si lo sabes para que preguntas?- dijo Lucas._

_- Se que te pasa algo pero no sé la razón- dijo Emely cruzándose de brazos._

_- Volveré- dijo el chico de cabellos blancos._

_- Por qué?- pregunto con curiosidad Emely._

_- Algo no anda bien y tengo que ir para ver si esta todo bien allá- respondió Lucas._

_- Las chicas ya saben?- cuestionó Emely._

_- Aún no se los dije- decía mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones._

_Saco un collar se lo coloco en el cuello de Emely y el colgante que tenía era un péndulo de cristal._

_- Te traerá buena suerte- dijo Lucas antes de irse._

_Emely vio por el lugar donde se había ido y con una sonrisa volvió a la enfermería._

_- Wow, estamos contentos- dijo Remus al mirar la cara de la joven._

_- Efectivamente- dijo Emely sin quitar la sonrisa y le entrego un vol repleto de chocolate._

_::- Gracias- dijo antes de comenzar a engullir el delicioso chocolate._

_- De nada- dijo Emely, que parecía estar en la luna._

_- Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Remus extrañado por la conducta de su amiga._

_- A mi?- pregunto la chica._

_- No a la enfermera- dijo irónicamente Lunático- claro que a vos._

_- Nada, solo que estoy contenta- dijo la castaña._

_- Y se puede saber cuales la razón de tu felicidad?- pregunto el licántropo._

_- Por esto- dijo y le mostró el péndulo._

_- Es hermoso-dijo Remus inoptizado por el brillo del cristal._

_- Me lo regalo Lucas- dijo Emely sonriendo._

_Al escuchar el nombre del chico, Remus frunció el seño y dejo aún lado el vol para luego fijar su atención a la ventana que estaba cerca de su cama._

_- Qué pasa?- pregunto Emely._

_::¬__¬::- Nada- dijo Remus._

_- Si, si, dale decime que te pasa- insistió la chica._

_- Ustedes tres están seguras de que ese tal Lucas es de confianza?- pregunto al cabo de unos minutos._

_- Si, lo conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeño es casi como si fuera un hermano- respondió Emely._

_- No se, hay algo que no me cabe de ese chico- dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido._

_- Por qué te molesta tanto que mencione a Lucas?- pregunto Emely mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_- Nada- dijo Remus- ya te dije que hay algo que no me gusta de él, nada más._

_- Estas celoso- dijo bromeando Emely._

_::¬__¬::- No lo estoy... Bueno si... pero solo un poquito- admitió Remus._

_Se quedaron charlando por un rato, y de vez en cuando el silencio habitaba con ellos._

_En otro lado..._

_- Estoy cansada- se quejo Susan entrando al castillo._

_- Si solo caminaste un poquito- dijo Sirius en son de burla._

_- Cállate, aparte caminas muy lento- dijo Susan- tu panza te hace lento._

_::__::- Ya te dije que no estoy gordito- dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros._

_Susan lo miro y comenzó a caminar nuevamente._

_- A donde vas?- pregunto Sirius._

_- A darme un baño- respondió Susan sin detenerse._

_- Ya era hora, porque hueles mal- dijo Sirius._

_- Si claro, por lo menos a mi se me quita bañándome pero a vos, se te quita lo gordo haciendo ejercicio- dijo Susan antes de perderse por las escaleras._

_En Hogsmeade..._

_- Nos dejaron solos- dijo James._

_- Te molesta mi presencia?- pregunto Lily haciéndose la enfadada._

_- No, yo no dije eso- respondió el joven de anteojos- Bueno a donde quieres ir primero?_

_- Vamos a la casa de los gritos- dijo emocionada la pelirroja._

_- Estas segura? no preferirías ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o ir a comprar algunos dulces?- sugirió James._

_- No gracias, por el momento quiero ir a la casa de los gritos- dijo más emocionada._

_Y así estuvieron toda la tarde del fin de semana hasta que llego la noche cuando todos regresaron al castillo, Lily un poco desanimada ya que le había gustado la casa de los gritos._

_En la sala común..._

_- Chicas- le llamo la voz de Lucas._

_Las tres jóvenes se acercaron, y se sentaron en los sillones que en ese momento estaban libres._

_- Bueno- dijo mirándolas- Eh decidido que voy a regresar a Ballshamin._

_- Por qué?- preguntaron Susan y Lily (Emely ya sabía)_

_- Siento una corazonada, algo no anda bien y necesito percatarme de que todo esta bien- explico Lucas._

_Susan y Lily soltaron un suspiro cuando Lucas decía algo lo cumplía._

_- Pero no se preocupen, si todo esta bien regresare- dijo para que ellas cambiaran las caras._

_Emely y Lily se fueron al cuarto de chicas dejando a solas a Susan y a Lucas._

_- Mira, se que no debo decirte esto- empezó Susan- Pero quiero que sepas que me preocupas y que no quiero que cometas ninguna locura…_

_El chico la miro con cariño, ella era la que más se preocupaba por él. Siempre que hacia sus travesuras ella trataba de convencerlo para que no lo haga pues se podía lastimar._

_Flash Back_

_- No Kyo **(Lucas)**- dijo una pequeña Max **(Susan)**_

_- Sht, nos puede oír- dijo el aludido trepando un árbol._

_- Te puedes lastimar- insistió la niña_

_- Es más divertido subir así que hacerlo volando, aunque todavía no lo domino bien._

_Siguió subiendo sin hacerle caso._

_- Kyo!! **(Lucas)**- Exclamo Baltox al verlo.- Ya te he dicho de que no te subas así a los árboles._

_- Pero es para una buena causa- se defendió._

_- bájate inmediatamente- dijo Baltox._

_- Primero recupero lo que perdí- dijo Kyo subiendo hasta llegar a la copa del árbol._

_Kyo estaba sorprendido desde ese lugar se podía ver perfectamente Ballshamin, las hermosas praderas y los enigmáticos bosques._

_- Te tengo- dijo contento tomando algo que se parecía a un colgante de plata._

_Pero cuando lo hizo la rama donde estaba parado se rompió y comenzó a caer velozmente._

_Cerro__ los ojos para esperar el impacto de la caída pero luego de unos minutos no paso nada._

_- Ya estas a salvo- dijo Baltox dejándolo en el suelo._

_Kyo abrió los ojos y sonrió de alegría._

_- Tonto!!- exclamo llorando Max **(Susan) **mientras lo abrazaba._

_- Ya esta todo bien- dijo Kyo acariciando cariñosamente la cabellera negra._

_- Creí que ya te perdía- dijo entre sollozos._

_Fin Flash Back_

_- Tranquila, jamás haré una locura que provoque que me aleje de ti- dijo mientras la abrazaba en forma de despedida.- Esa jamás._

_Y en plena madrugada partió hacia su lugar de origen..._

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Holitas gente buena!!!!!! espero que les este gustando este intento de fanfiction y que no se mezclen con los nombres solo faltan dos capítulos más para que los merodeadores sepan el secreto de las chicas._**

****

**_Aclaración:_**

****

**_Oni: demonio de origen Japonés._**

****

**_Ballshamin: Es algo así como "El camino de los dioses"._**

****

**_Pasemos a lo más interesante los REVIEWS!!!_**

****

**_Leri:_**

****

**_Mi querida Beta y hermana espero que este capitulo te guste aunque ya sabes como va a terminar ¬¬._**

****

**_Mileryth_******

****

**_Que onda!!! Mmm estaba pensando en agregar un personaje nuevo no se tal vez lo haga como para que sea la pareja de Lucas no se ya veré y James siempre va a ser tierno _**

****

**_Si últimamente se me ocurren nuevas ideas para este fic y la inspiración me ataca en la escuela en especial las horas de Química y Física P_**

****

**_Beshos_******

****

**_revitaa_****_199: _**

****

**_Hola!!!!! Bien espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado y dime si tienes alguna duda y yo vere como me las arreglo para explicarte._**

****

**_Besos._**


	9. Capitulo 9

_Capitulo 9_

_Normal o ilusión?_

_Kyo iba volando arriba de las nubes conocía perfectamente el camino a Ballshamin, no estaba feliz de regresar sino todo lo contrario estaba algo preocupado._

_Ya después de estar varias horas volando comienza a divisar a lo lejos el castillo de Baltox, su apreciado maestro, voló más rápido y descendió lentamente._

_Camino por todos lados como buscando algo fuera de lo común, olfateaba el aire buscando un olor anormal pero al parecer todo estaba normal y tranquilo._

_Siguió su camino ahora al castillo pero al hacerlo se topo con una persona..._

_- Tú?- dijo sorprendido._

_- No te da alegría verme?- pregunto Kyo sonriendo traviesa mente._

_- Claro que me da alegría verte- dijo contenta la voz masculina._

_- Como pasa el tiempo volando no?- dijo Kyo después de abrazarlo._

_- Si, quien diría que ya pasaron 10 meses desde que te fuiste a ese colegio- respondió- Pero dime a que debe tu regreso?_

_- Extrañaba el lugar- respondió con naturalidad- No tenía a quien molestar y quise regresar para ver que todo siga normal, cual lo deje._

_- Nunca cambias- dijo sonriendo._

_- Doromi, Baltox esta?- pregunto poniéndose de pronto serio._

_- Si, esta encerrado como siempre en su despacho- respondió el pelinegro.- Por?_

_- Tengo que hablar con él- se limito a decir._

_Cuando llego al despacho de Baltox, este al verlo casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo._

_- Doromi, nos puedes dejar a solas?- pregunto amablemente Kyo **(Lucas).**_

_En forma de respuesta el hermano menor de Max **(Susan)** se marcho del lugar dejándolo solos._

_- A ocurrido algo?- pregunto Baltox después de medio minuto en silencio._

_- No, todo esta marchando como la profecía lo dicta- respondió Kyo seriamente- Ella ya encontró al indicado y se esta enamorando._

_- Entonces por qué regresaste?- dijo el anciano._

_- Algo se acerca- decía sentándose en un sillón enfrente de su maestro._

_- Si ya lo sé, por eso te permití ir a Hogwarts- dijo el rubio._

_Se quedo charlando con su maestro sobre lo que pasaría si Apollyon despertaba totalmente o conseguía de nuevo a su aliado._

_Salió cabizbajo del castillo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en ese lugar el tiempo transcurría lentamente._

_- Kyo!!!- grito de emoción una voz femenina por detrás._

_Se giro para recibir un fuerte abrazo cariñoso de una pequeña._

_- Qué te hiciste en la cabeza?- pregunto otra voz femenina._

_- Quería cambiar de estilo eso es todo- respondió Kyo sonriéndole a las dos chicas._

_La pequeña estaba en los brazos del chico de cabellos blancos, era pequeña, algo regordeta, su cabello negro azulado contrastaba con sus ojos._

_La segunda chica era de la misma edad que Kyo, su cabello bastante corto de un color morado oscuro, su piel morena y delgada, sus ojos color ámbar y adornada con una mirada traviesa, cualquier chico de Hogwarts que la viera quedaría a sus pies, ya que era bastante atractiva._

_- Mireia y Dafne- dijo soltando un suspiro- mis dos chicas favoritas, ya las extrañaba._

_- Ese cuento se la cuentas a otra- dijo en forma de burla la pequeña Dafne._

**_::o0_******_- No me digas que la mala influencia de Mireia te enseño eso?- pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido._

********_- No lo aprendí yo solita- dijo la niña._

_- Bien chico malo, nos vas a contar que tal te fue o seguirás imitando a un galán de mala fama- dijo la morena._

_- Esta bien, esta bien- dijo sonriendo._

__

_Caminaba arrastrando los pies sin ganas de llegar rápido, iba olfateando el aire y su mirada brillaba de maldad... Pasó su lengua por los dientes como saboreándose._

_- Asasel, estas seguro que estamos yendo bien?- pregunto Kurt un mortifago algo bajito y regordete._

_Pegó un rugido al aire y el mortifago retrocedió un poco algo asustado._

_Él se giro y se acerco rápidamente._

_- No hagas preguntas sin sentido- dijo tranquilamente._

_Y siguió caminando, se sentía molesto, le gustaba hacer su misión solo y no acompañado con inútiles como el mago que estaba a su lado. Pero sonrió con malicia sabía lo que iba a hacer antes de llegar a Ballshamin._

_Flash Back_

_- Bien Asasel puedes marcharte- dijo Voldemort._

_La bestia contento empezó su marcha pero antes de pegar un salto, el señor oscuro dijo._

_- Kurt acompáñalo- ordeno- vigílalo_

_Esto último le dijo en un susurro. Pero Voldemort no se dio cuenta que la bestia si lo había escuchado._

_Hizo sonar sus nudillos y comenzó a caminar a paso lento como para que el mortifago lo siguiera._

_Tenía pensado devorar al simple mortifago antes de llegar a su sitio._

_Fin Flash Back_

_Cada vez el olor de los ángeles se sentía más fuertes cosa que lo emocionaba._

_- Ya llegamos?- pregunto Kurt._

_- Y... Qué te parece?- dijo en forma sarcástica Asasel._

_- Y que esperas?, ¿entramos?- pregunto buscando la entrada el regordete._

_- Perdón? dijiste entramos?- pregunto alzando una ceja- Yo ahora voy a comer._

_Cuando dijo esto último le lanzo un zarpazo que le arrancó el brazo izquierdo._

_- Qué... qué haces?- dijo retrocediendo._

_- Estoy alimentándome- respondió dándole una mordida al brazo- Que asco, estás agrio._

_El mortifago lo miraba con horror, jamás se había creído que su señor lo había mandado con un ser tan malvado. Trato de escapar pero Asasel fue más rápido._

_"A la final no me sirvió ni de almuerzo este insecto, bueno ahora si se viene el festín" pensó entrando a Ballshamin._

_Entro sin que nadie lo viera, cambio su apariencia humana a la de su aspecto normal._

_Se seguía saboreando los dientes, y olía el aire._

_- Ahora pagaras por lo que me has hecho Baltox- susurro para si._

__

_- Wow, y por qué le seguiste el juego a Kalí **(Lily)** y a Max **(Susan)**?- pregunto Dafne cuando paro de reírse._

_- La verdad lo hice solo para divertirme- respondió Kyo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado._

_- Ya te vas?- pregunto Mireia mirándolo._

_- Si, porque ya debe haber pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo de los magos- dijo Kyo._

_- Puedo ir con vos?- dijo Dafne mostrándoles sus ojitos llorosos._

_No le gustaba cada vez que hacía eso, le costaba decirle que no a la pequeña pero esta vez no la podía llevar con él y trató de buscar alguna excusa para que ella no valla y además para que no llore._

_- Dafne, no lo molestes- dijo la joven de cabellos morados.- No puedes ir porque no permiten a pequeñas y aparte no lo podrías ayudar en su misión._

_Kyo **(Lucas)** salió del hogar de Mireia contento, como todo estaba tranquilo y no se sentía peligro decidió volver a Hogwarts._

_Antes de emprender su marcha se dio una vuelta por el castillo de su maestro para despedirse._

_- Hola, Maestro vine para despedirme- dijo Kyo entrando al despacho._

_- Cuídate- dijo dándole una sonrisa nostálgica- Protege a Kalí y a la persona que estará a tu lado._

_- Si- dijo Kyo estando de pie- Pero quién va a ser esa persona?_

_- Pronto lo sabrás-respondió Baltox- dale tiempo al tiempo._

_- Bien ahora me retiro- dijo dando la media vuelta._

_- Antes de que te vallas- dijo de pronto Baltox y se acerco hasta él- Toma._

_Kyo lo miro curioso y agarro la carta de su maestro._

_- Qué es?- pregunto intrigado._

_- Léelo cuando estés allá junto con las niñas- respondió- ahora vete._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!! perdonen la tardanza es que mi abuelo falleció el viernes pasado y no me dio tiempo de seguir con el Fanfic así que discúlpenme pero de igual manera espero que este capitulo les guste._**

****

**_Bien pasemos Los Reviews_**

****

**_revitaa_****_199:_**

****

**_Como estas? espero que te guste este capitulo aunque no me salio muy bien, Baltox es el general de los ángeles negros pero Lily, Emely, Susan y Lucas lo llaman maestro._**

****

****

**_Sayapabu_******

****

**_Gracias por el review espero que este capitulo te guste U aunque no me salió como quería._**

****

**_Antes de irme quiero decir que la persona que me mando el review preguntándome que si Asasel existía en la mitología o en la religión Japonesa, mi respuesta es no, es de mi invención. Por cierto disculpa pero sin querer se mi borro ¬¬ tu review y no pude ponerte U pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo te pongo si o si._**

****

**_Bien eso es todo espero que disfruten de la vida y que sean felices. Y que hayan pasado un lindo día de las almas y hallan ido a visitar a sus parientes y/o amigos que ya no se encuentren aquí._**

****

**_"Itsumo issho, Kimi wa daijouba dakara"_**

****

**_"La vida no sería nada sin el dolor y la felicidad" ya que son las dos cosas fundamentales, es el equilibrio del sentir pero a veces se puede derrumbar._**


	10. capitulo 10

_Capitulo 10_

_Las cosas no se podrían complicar más de lo que ya estaban, no podía estar sin pensar en ella... su cabellera de un esplendoroso cabello rojizo, sus ojos... que pupilas tan hermosas y que penetrante podían ser y ese brillo único._

_Debía aceptarlo, tenía que aceptar sus sentimientos... le gustaba y demasiado, para él, ella era la mujer perfecta... no, ella era su ángel._

_Sin darse cuenta choca con alguien, se disculpa y sigue su camino sin fijarse de quien se trataba._

_Por otro lado, con la persona que había chocado era su flor de lirios._

_Lily se le quedo viendo, allí estaba parada en medio del pasillo con una ceja levantada._

_Últimamente James se encontraba algo distraído y distante con ella, cosa que la estaba molestando._

_Miro su reloj y se puso pálida, estaba llegando tarde a la clase de transformaciones._

_Cuando llego al aula se recibió una reprimenda por parte de la profesora y le tuvo que restar cinco puntos por la llegada tarde._

_Buscó a sus amigos pero no encontró lugar, ya que Susan estaba con Sirius, Emely con Remus y James estaba sentado en la última fila con una chica de Ravenclaw._

_Resignada busco un lugar y cuando lo hizo se sentó dos bancos más adelante de James._

_El joven de cabellos rebelde la estaba mirando algo embobado desde su lugar y había dejado de prestar atención a la clase, tenía su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano y los ojos entrecerrados, de ves en cuando soltaba un suspiro casi inaudible._

_Susan que había estado observando a James desde que Lily había entrado al aula, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del chico de cabellos azabache hacia su amiga. Debía de admitir que desde hace tiempo que James se comportaba de una manera singular con Lily pero ahora ya lo había confirmado, ahora estaba segura._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto por lo bajo Sirius mirando hacia donde Susan lo hacia._

_- Nada- respondió con una sonrisa mientras volvía a fijar su atención a la clase._

_Sirius la mira con la ceja levantada y con una expresión de duda en su rostro, se encogió de hombros e hizo lo mismo que ella._

_La atención de Sirius no duro mucho que digamos ya que estaba coqueteando con una chica a su costado._

_Susan soltó un bufido de resignación y enojada se puso a hacer el trabajo de pareja ella sola._

_Lily estaba aburrida con la clase, esas cosas eran muy fáciles para ella y no la encontraba para nada interesante._

_- Hola- le saludo su compañero de banco, era un chico de Ravenclaw._

_- Hola- dijo Lily regalándole una sonrisa._

_Acto que provoco que el chico se sonrojara un poco y se ponga nervioso, el muchacho no era para nada feo. Era alto, su piel morena que contrastaba con sus ojos azules grisáceos, su cabello castaño oscuro._

_- Me llamo Alejandro Caro- se presento estirándole la mano._

_- Lilian Evans- dijo Lily estrechando su mano con la de él.- por lo que veo no eres de Inglaterra._

_- En efecto, soy de Argentina-dijo sonriendo- pero me vine a vivir cuando tenía a penas seis años._

_- O sea que no te cuesta mucho hablar ingles?- pregunto la pelirroja._

_- No para nada, pero de vez en cuando se me olvida y comienzo a hablar en español- dijo rascándose la cabeza seña de que estaba algo nervioso._

_- Y vas a visitar a tu país?- dijo Lily emocionada porque ya se estaba haciendo amiga del chico._

_- Si, mis abuelos y a algunos tíos aún viven allá y los voy a visitar- dijo Alejandro.- Pero basta de hablar de mi ahora pasemos a ti, eres Inglesa?_

_- Si, aunque no tengo muchos parientes de por aquí- dijo Lily._

_- Y conoces el extranjero?- pregunto él._

_- Si, conozco Japón, Rusia y Roma- respondió Lily._

_- Valla, debe haber sido emocionante haber conocido sus culturas- dijo con un brillo en los ojos Alejandro._

_- A mi me gustaría conocer Argentina pero he leído muy poco sobre ese país- dijo Lily acordándose de los libros de turismo que había leído cuando paso por la Inglaterra muggle._

_Remus y Emely que estaban cerca del lugar donde estaba sentada Lily estaban observando y escuchando la platica de la pelirroja y de vez en cuando echaban un vistazo a James, quien también estaba mirándola, este se notaba que estaba algo enfadado y sin querer rompió su frasco de tinta._

_- Esta celoso- susurraron Remus y Emely._

_James se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hasta Lily quien estaba charlando animadamente. Cuando llego ella inmediatamente se quedo callada y mirándolo._

_- Me puedes prestar un poco de tinta?- pregunto James mirándola fijamente._

_- Si, toma- dijo Lily dándole el frasco de tinta que tenía guardado en su mochila y de nuevo se giro para seguir charlando._

_James se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y se fue._

_Cuando sonó la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo todos se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a salir del aula._

_Afuera Lily estaba esperando a sus amigos, ya cuando todos estaban por encaminarse al gran salón._

_- Eh! Lils- le llamo una voz masculina._

_Al mismo tiempo se giraron Lily y james para ver de quien se trataba, la primera estaba sonriendo y el segundo puso cara de fastidio._

_- Si- dijo Lily acercándose al chico._

_- Espero no te molestes pero me preguntaba si quieres venir conmigo este sábado a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Alejandro con un leve sonrojo._

_Lily parpadeo un par de veces y lo pensó, miro al chico que estaba esperando su respuesta._

_- Claro- respondió Lily._

_- Nos encontraremos en la puerta del castillo- dijo Alejandro antes de irse con sus amigos y le regalo una sonrisa._

_- ¿Y ese?- dijo James mirando por donde se había ido el moreno._

_- Es Alejandro, me invito a Hogsmeade- dijo Lily girándose para ir con los demás dejando a James con la palabra en la boca._

_El joven de cabellos azabache se sentía frustrado y enojado, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre no le dirigía la palabra a Lily ni mucho menos ella a él._

_Contenta porque saldría con Alejandro el sábado, olvido por completo el enfado que tenia hacia James y lo comenzó a tratar como siempre lo hacia._

_El sábado llego inesperadamente, todos los alumnos de tercero para arriba vestían ropas cómodas y esperaban atento la orden de que todos podían ir al pueblo únicamente habitado por los brujos._

_Minutos antes..._

_Lily estaba charlando con los merodeadores exceptuando con James que estaba mirando por todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien._

_Susan y Emely se miraron entre si y sonreían divertida por la situación en especial porque Lily sin querer había olvido que iba a ir con Alejandro._

_Y sin esperarse Alejandro sale del castillo y se dirige hasta donde ella estaba._

_Vestía un jersey rojo escarlata, pantalón deportivo azul marino y como había sol, tenía como adorno unos lentes con cristales rojos y el cabello peinado todo para atrás._

_- Hola - saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Lily._

_- Hola- dijo Lily y lo imito._

_Todos se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares, estaban sorprendidos por el atrevimiento del chico y casi por instinto se giraron para ver la reacción de cornamenta. Pero este estaba furioso aunque no lo mostraba ya que sus rostro solo estaba relajado pero fijándose que sus manos ahora estaban cerradas fuertemente apretadas formando un puño._

_Se podría decir que si Lily y Alejandro estaban allí un minuto más, James hubiera saltado a la yugular del pobre chico._

_El chico de cabello azabache se fue algo enojado dejando atrás a los demás que estaban murmurando entre ellos._

_- Vieron, esta más que celoso- se burlo Susan._

_- Si, en la clase de aritmancia James se la paso escribiendo el nombre de Lily por todos lados- comento Remus._

_- Después del almuerzo comenzó a averiguar quien era el chico con el que estaba sentada Lily- dijo Emely._

_- Pero eso no es todo- dijo Sirius inflando el pecho de orgullo._

_- Qué?- preguntaron a la vez los otros tres._

_- Anoche le escribió una carta a Lily- dijo sacando un trozo de papel de los bolsillos y mostrándoselos a todos._

_"Lily:_

_Tuve que hacerme el duro para sentirme un poco más seguro._

_Te pido por favor que seas mi amor, ya no soporto mi soledad._

_Tu cariño es lo que necesito para estar completo y seguro._

_Mira el cielo, observa bien las estrellas y comprenderás que el destino puso tu camino en el mío._

_Por favor no rechaces a este pobre enamorado, no se que haría si te decidieras ir y dejarme con mi soledad._

_Prometo no hacer nada si tu lo deseas, haré lo que sea porque me des un sí y verás que no te vas a arrepentir._

_Mira dentro de mi, mira lo que siento, yo jamás te mentí y no quiero perderte._

_Se que es extraño esta manera de declararme, pero estoy loco._

_Un loco enamorado de la más hermosa del mundo, no existen palabras para decirte cuanto te amo._

_ James Potter"_

_- Wow- dijo Susan._

_- Que romántico!- exclamó Emely._

_- Yo no conocía esa faceta de James- dijo Remus alzando una ceja de sorpresa. Pero luego se percato de algo._

_- Como hiciste para conseguir esto?- pregunto Remus frunciendo el ceño._

_- Como ya les dije, ayer James se puso a escribir esta carta a la madrugada creyendo que todos estábamos dormidos- comenzó luego hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido.- lo leyó en voz alta pero no le gusto lo que había escrito y lo tiró, resignado se fue a acostar y luego de dos horas me levante y tomo el trozo de pergamino._

_- Si que eres curioso- dijo en son de burla Emely._

_- A mucha honra- dijo Sirius._

_En otro lado..._

_- Gracias por haber venido Lily- agradeció Alejandro._

_- No hace falta agradecer- dijo Lily sonriendo- Y en que quieres que te ayude?_

_- Es quee..- comenzó a decir rascándose la nuca algo nervioso- necesito que una chica me ayude a elegir un regalo._

_- Y para quien es?- pregunto curiosa y a la vez emocionada._

_- Es que cumplo un año de novio y no se que darle a ella- respondió bajando la mirada._

_Lily estaba sorprendida, "pero que dulce de su parte pedirme ayuda" pensó con alegría._

_- Se que habrás creído que esto iba a ser una cita pero estas equivocada- dijo Alejandro._

_- Para nada- dijo sonriendo con alegría la pelirroja._

_- Entonces no te enfadas?- pregunto mirándola._

_- En lo absoluto- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar._

_Pasaron por varias tiendas para ver cual seria el regalo perfecto para la novia de Alejandro._

_- Aún no me dijiste que es lo que le gusta a ella?- decía Lily poniéndose enfrente de él._

_- Es que le gustan muchas cosas- dijo mirando hacia a un aparador._

_Lily siguió la mirada del chico hasta encontrar el local donde se vendían ositos de felpa y había uno enorme en el aparador que tenia agarrado en sus patitas un corazón que decía "Te quiero"_

_- Ese es perfecto!!!- exclamo emocionada._

_- Si pero creo que no me alcanza- dijo mirando cuanto había llevado de dinero._

_::- No importa yo te presto- dijo Lily mientras lo empujaba hacia el local._

_Por otra parte James lo había estado persiguiendo desde hace unas horas pero en una distancia que casi ni se lo podía ver._

_Después de unos minutos salen Alejandro y Lily con el osito de felpa en brazos._

_James ya no lo soporto más y se acerco._

_La pareja dejo de reír cuando lo vieron llegar._

_- Pasa algo?- pregunto Lilian al ver el rostro de cornamenta._

_- Nada - dijo fríamente._

_Los miro a los dos y luego se fue caminando en sentido contrario murmurando cosas._

_Siguieron caminando. Cuando por fin llegó la noche Alejandro le dio su regalo a su novia y Lily trato de averiguar del raro comportamiento de James hasta que se canso de hacerlo y se fue a dormir._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!! gente realmente debo de pedir disculpas por mi tardanza es que estuvo rindiendo y aparte tenía que ir al medico (A todos en general ¬¬) para hacerme un cheque en especial con el oculista porque ya no veo con mis gafas U en fin espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo._**

****

**_Solo me queda decirles que en el próximo capitulo se descubre un secreto ._**

****

**_Ahora Los reviews!!!_**

****

**_Sayapabu_******

****

**_Gracias por tu review, tratare de poner más romance en el fanfic aunque no soy muy buena para esas cosas, gracias por los halagos eso hace que me emocione escribiendo el fanfic Prometo darme una vuelta por tu fanfic es que en estos meses anduve muy ocupada con cosas del colegio y con lo que le paso a mi abu no tuve tiempo pero si lo voy a leer y mandarte review. _**

****

**_Revitaa_****_ Locatis-Potter:_**

****

**_Wolas_****_!!! perdón si me tarde -- pero bueno lo bueno es que aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tu revi, aquí pongo lo que paso en el castillo de Baltox, Ballshamin es el nombre del lugar donde viven los ángeles negro y es allí donde está Asasel y Ballshamin significa el "Camino de los Dioses"_**

**_o_****_ algo así no recuerdo bien, Asasel es el fiel seguidor de Apollyon, más adelante se va a saber quien es Apollyon. _**

****

**_No importa por lo menos ahora me mandaste un revi, y por lo menos se que lees este fic y eso es lo que vale gracias por tu revi._**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_Mileryth_******

****

**_Hola!!! como andas? espero que bien, realmente lo siento, no te respondí tu revi anterior, me perdonas please? bueno pero ahora si te lo respondo:_**

**_Disculpa si el capitulo me quedo corto es que no tenía tanta inspiración, el demonio que liberó Voldemort no existe en la literatura japonesa es de mi invención._**

****

**_Espero que te guste este capitulo ya que te lo dedico ._**

****

**_Por cierto ya tengo los capítulos 11, 12, 13, 14 y 15 así que mientras más rápido manden sus Reviews más rápido actualizare este fanfiction._**


	11. Capitulo 11

_Capitulo 11: "Secreto descubierto"_

_Los ángeles que andaban volando, por allí sintieron a lo lejos un aullido y volaron velozmente, aterrizaron y escondieron sus alas al notar que eran los merodeadores, de quienes se trataban, con un hombre lobo._

_Era extraño que ellos no estuvieran transformados en animales como lo hacían cada luna llena para acompañar a su amigo Remus._

_- Qué ocurrirá?-pregunto Max observando que los chicos corrían para el bosque prohibido intentando que el hombre lobo no entrara al castillo._

_Pero justo Peter resbalo y callo al mojado césped. El licántropo estaba a punto de atacar a su pequeño compañero pero algo les sorprendió a James, Sirius, Lily y Susan._

_Allí enfrente de Peter se encontraba Emely mirando cariñosamente al hombre lobo que se estaba acercando rápidamente._

_- Cuidado!!! Emely hazte aun lado- grito Sirius pero se quedo callado al ver aquel espectáculo._

_De la espalada de Emely nacieron un par de alas negras, sus plumas brillantes y suaves que taparon al licántropo._

_- Millia, tonta- susurro Susan._

_- Vamos Max, hay que evitar que los otros se le acerquen justo cuando ella esta ayudando a Remus- dijo Lily que también hacia aparecer sus dos pares de alas._

_- Las dos están de la cabeza, si Baltox se entera de lo que hicimos seguro que nos destierra de nuestro hermoso lugar- y siguió a su amiga._

_- Eh!! Ustedes tres!!- le llamo Lily._

_El primero en darse vuelta fue James al escuchar la voz de Lily, le siguió Sirius y Peter._

_- No se le acerquen- dijo Susan cuando estuvo al lado de la pelirroja._

_Los chicos obedecieron justo cuando Emely quitaba sus alas para mostrar a un Remus conciente pero algo aturdido._

_- Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Lupin al mirar a los tres ángeles._

_- Millia por tu culpa nos descubrieron- le reprocho Susan._

_- No fue mi culpa Max, si no actuaba rápido Remus iba a hacer algo que después se iba a arrepentir- dijo con la cabeza gacha._

_- Pero es el problema de ellos y no de un simple ángel negro- siguió retándola._

_- Max, ahora por tu culpa saben sus verdaderos nombres estos magos- dijo Lily haciendo que la aludida se golpeara ligeramente la frente con su mano._

_- Discúlpame Kalí- dijo Millia acercándose donde ella estaba- solo actué con el corazón y no pensé en las consecuencias._

_- No te preocupes tarde o temprano lo iban a saber- dijo tranquilamente._

_- Son ángeles?-pregunto Sirius sin poder creerlo._

_- No, somos mutantes- respondió Max enojada._

_- Eh!, no seas tan mala- dijo James._

_- Bueno, ahora me podrán explicar que ocurre y por qué no me volví a transformar en un hombre lobo?- dijo Remus._

_- Agradece a tu ángel de la guarda- dijo Max en son de burla, lo cual provoco que Millia se sonrojara._

_- Por favor siéntense y les contaremos- dijo Lily sentándose en el césped._

_Todos la imitaron y ahora estaban en círculo._

_- Como ya pudieron ver somos ángeles pero no los comunes y corrientes que ustedes siempre creyeron, somos de la clase más leales aunque no lo crean seguidoras de Dios. Vinimos a Hogwarts por una misión y por lo que creemos evitar que una catástrofe ocurra._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Que onda!!!! Gente hermosa, espero que les guste este capitulo aunque no esta muy bien , por fin lo puedo publicar después de estar varios días en cama algo enfermita._**

****

**_Bueno no voy a dar tantos rodeos y me voy directamente a los hermosos REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**_Seika_******

****

**_Que onda!!!!! espero que este capitulo te guste y que lo disfrutes leyendolo sorry por la tardanza es que ando ocupadita y aunque este de vacaciones (Por fin) no 'toy en mi casa. Eres bastante halagadora muchas gracias._**

****

**_Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo_**

**_Bye_******

****

**_Sayapabu_******

****

**_Wolis!! gracias por tu opinion y te comprendo cuando tienes que leer y dejar rápido un review cuando estas en el cole, en especial si tienes una perversa profesora atras tuyo P si no me había fijado en eso antes pero te prometo que estare más atenta en esos detalles._**

****

**_Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo_**

**_Bye_******

****

**_Revitaa_****_ Locatis-Potte:_**

****

**_Hola!!! perdón por la tardanza pero esta vez no me tarde tanto como la ultima vez, pero en fin va a ser muy dificil deshacerse de mi ) hay mucha Lian Black para el rato D._**

****

**_Y ya vez aquí ya saben la verdad los chicos pero aquí no termina todo esto más adelante van a ocurrir cosas que ni se lo imaginan._**

****

**_Por cierto ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 15 de este fanfic y aun no lo termino ._**

****

**_Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo_**

**_Bye_******

****

**_Cleo_****_-lil:_**

****

**_Hola!!!!!!! Amigaza creí que ya no me ibas a leer TT ya estaba triste pero cuando vi tu revi me puse contenta y más aún en ver lo largo que está!!!! wow como me halagas pero en fin me cabe recordarte que este fanfic te va 100x100to dedicado._**

**_Y no importa si te tardaste lo que cuenta es que ya lo hiciste y eso me sube mucho los animos y por cierto te tomo la palabra, ok te hare caso a tu sugerencia y si al principio me mareaba con los nombres . pero a la final me termine acostumbrando y se me hizo más facíl. Ya te vas a enterar de lo que le ocurre a Kyo pero eso va a ser un poco más adelante y va a aparecer una chica que por lo pronto no va a haber ningun adelanto P jejeje_**

****

**_Si, te hable la ultima vez de clover, y si es una de las creaciones de las clamp te la recomiendo es lo mejor de lo mejor (Son solo cuatro tomos)._**

****

**_Hana_****_ Yori Dango, Me lei la historia y me muero por leer los mangas por cierto hay una escritora de fanfic que hizo un fanfiction en base a la trama de este manga pero esta en ingles pero hay otra chica que la estaba traduciendo y esta muy buena_**

**_creo_****_ que se llama "the boy who love Lily" esta mal escrito porque no tengo las gafas puesta � pero en fin así es el titulo. Y lo de los capis de Inuyasha NO ES JUSTO!!!!!!!!! CUANDO SE ESTABA PONIENDO INTERESANTE VIENEN Y LO SACAN PERO QUIENES SE CREENN!! es un fastidio total �._**

****

**_Jamás me vas a cansar con tus revis es más me encantan porque son larguitos y no son tonterias._**

****

**_Kisses_**

****

**_Blackiegirl_******

****

**_Hola!!!! Tanto tiempo, gracias por leer este intento de fanfic espero que te siga gustando porque más adelante se va a poner más interesante eso si te lo aseguro (Un pequeño adelanto van a haber muertes, si como leiste son varias), pasando a lo de James si queria ponerlo un poco celoso como para que se valla notando sus sentimiento._**

****

**_Y te entiendo, no te preocupes si no me puedes mandar un revi porque se lo que se siente estar atareada y en especial si tienes que estar estudiando(Es algo molesto �) _**

****

**_Kisses_******

****

**_Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!! PARA TODOS los lectores._**

****

**_Bye_******


	12. capitulo 12

_Capitulo 12: "Ángeles enamorados"_

_(Los tres ángeles le contaron todo)_

_- Aparte somos, unos de los pocos seres celestiales que tiene cierta similitud a los seres humanos y tenemos algunos beneficios que a pesar de otros seres que lo ven como una maldición- explico Lily._

_- Y a que beneficio se refieren?- pregunto James_

_- El beneficio es que podemos elegir entre seguir siendo ángeles o convertirnos totalmente en humanos para tener una vida común como ustedes- respondió Tranquilamente Emely._

_- Y por qué otros lo ven como una maldición?- pregunto nuevamente James algo curioso._

_- Porque los ángeles de alas blancas, son seres celosos referido a Dios y como tienen algo de envidia a los seres humanas por ser creados a la semejanza de nuestro señor y creen que ese beneficio es algo malo, siendo nosotras protectoras de los cielos y de ustedes- respondió Susan._

_- Y cuantas clases de ángeles existen?- preguntó Remus._

_- Somos tres clases de ángeles- respondió Lily- Los de alas blancas, grises y por último los de alas negras._

_- Cuales son las diferencias?- James bastante entretenido con la conversación._

_- Los de alas blancas son los más allegados a Dios, los de alas grises son nuestros aliados en la protección de los seres humanos porque los de alas blancas son los guardianes del portal y son una parte importante del ejercito- dijo Susan algo cansada._

_- Pero lo que yo no puedo comprender es el por qué vinieron a Hogwarts?- pregunto Sirius cambiando un poco el tema._

_- La verdad no lo sabemos nuestro maestro nos mando pero no nos explico nada- respondió Emely._

_Los tres merodeadores, menos Peter que se había desmayado, estaban hablando y Remus aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerle a Emely._

_- Pero no es que sea molesto pero por favor vuélveme a explicar por qué no me transformo en un lobo?_

_- Es porque te besé y como yo tengo poderes y aparte de ser un ser celestial te di una cura a tu enfermedad, pero que no dura para siempre- explico Emely y luego agrego algo apenada- esto solo funciona solo cuando el ángel esta enamorado._

_Remus se limito a sonreírle y abrazarla, correspondiendo al sentimiento de Emely._

_- Vamos Susan no te puedes poner así por alagar a señoritas tan lindas- dijo Sirius provocando que el grupo de chicas se sonrojaran._

_Susan soltó un suspiro giro los ojos, fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

_La pelinegra se metió a la biblioteca algo molesta por la forma de actuar de Sirius y que manera de olvidarse de él que haciendo otras cosas, pero no sabía que él la había seguido._

_- Susan, por qué sos así conmigo?- pregunto Sirius harto del comportamiento de su amiga._

_- Porque vos te lo buscas- dijo Susan ::suspiro::- siempre te haces el galán enfrente de mi, me molestas con las cosas que no me agradan._

_- Pero yo solo quiero caerte bien- dijo Sirius seriamente._

_- No es manera de hacerlo- dijo Susan suavizando su voz._

_- Me perdonas- mirándola con carita de cachorrito._

_Como respuesta Susan sonrió y soltó una risita como decirle que no si ponía esa carita tan encantador._

_- Claro- dijo entre risas. Algo raro en ella ya que casi nunca lo hacia y era algo más extraño todavía que el que provocaba aquellas carcajadas fuera Sirius._

_Sirius sonrió y ayudo con los libros que tenia Susan en los brazos y los llevo él hasta la mesa._

_- Por qué tantos libros?- dijo algo extrañado._

_- Para hacer un regalo a Lily- respondió algo con malicia._

_- Se acerca su cumpleaños?_

_- No, pero tengo que hacer algo para que mi amiga le diga a James que lo quiere- dijo Susan._

_- Te puedo ayudar?- dijo Sirius le encantaba hacer esa clases de cosas._

_- Claro vos conoces muy bien a James y me servirías de ayuda- dijo caminando nuevamente a los estantes de la biblioteca._

_Sirius camino detrás de ella, Susan trato de agarrar un libro pero estaba algo alto para ella._

_- Me podrías alcanzar aquel libro- dijo la pelinegra._

_- Pero como no- dijo camino y se puso de puntitas de pie y logro alcanzar el libro que necesitaba Susan._

_Siguieron caminando para seguir buscando los libros que necesitarían para la sorpresa de Lily, pero algo raro ocurrió._

_Sin querer a Susan se le callo un libro, el cual piso sin darse cuenta y resbalar, lanzando todos los libros y Sirius para tratar de lograr que ella no cayera la agarro provocando que él también cayera y quedara encima de ella con todos los libros tirados a su alrededor._

_Sus rostro bastante cerca, sintiendo sus respiraciones._

_Cerraron sus ojos y poco a poco se acercaron y paso lo inevitable se besaron. Solo fue un roce que para ellos fue el placer de estar en el mismo cielo._

_Se separaron y se miraron estaban bastante sonrojados, Sirius ayudó a Susan a levantarse esta tocándose sus labios_

_- Lo siento- dijo Sirius pensando que ella se molesto por lo que hizo._

_Susan se le acercó y lo miro, estaba al igual que él sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido hace unos instante le tomo el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco, nuevamente se estaban besando._

_- Sabes bien canuto- dijo sonriendo Susan._

_Sirius le regalo una sonrisa, después comenzaron a alzar los libros que estaban en el suelo._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola mi gente!!!!!!! Como han estado? Espero que mejor que esta autora Y.Y en fin pasemos a lo que me gusta…_**

****

**_Contestar sus hermosos REVIEWS!!!!_**

****

**_Cleo_****_-lil:_**

****

**_Que ondas!! Gracias por preocuparte T.T pero lo meno que puedo hacer es estar en cama XP por más que este con 39º de temperatura y este delirando lo mismo ando por toda mi casa (es por eso que mis padres me atan a la cama casi literalmente) hacen que mi hermana se siente al lado de mi cama para que me comience a leer, como dice el dicho "la música calma a la bestia" pero en este caso la lectura ._**

****

**_Bueno este capitulo también fue algo cortito pero bue' es que la inspiración no me llega, pero te cuento que el proximo capitulo se va a poner más interesante porque james va a recibir una noticia que no lo va a dejar muy feliz que digamos espero que este no te deje con ganas U. _**

****

**_Pues ahora te darás cuenta que sipe, porque ahora le terminaron de explicar._**

****

**_No hace falta agradecer es lo menos que podría haber hecho, y para mi ese review fue corto tenia ganas de hacerlo un poco más largo pero mi hermana me molestaba y lo tuve que dejar así, espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo mi revi (Lean sus Fanfic porque la verdad es muy atrayente la trama en especial "Trato por interés" )(Un poco de propaganda no hace mal alguno no crees) ya recibi tus revis y la verdad me gustaron mucho P._**

****

**_AH! Me hiciste acordar que están pasando Inuyasha a la media noche por Cartoon Network (No se si en espea tendran ese canal) (Creo que así se escribía no me acuerdo --) pero la mala es que son los que ya vi cuando están los siete guerreros (Como bankotsu y demás) es un alago realmente que leas mi Fanfic de Inuyasha la verdad estaba con la duda de si publicarlo o no porque esta feo Y.Y_**

****

**_Ahora tengo que ver si publico los dos finales alternativos de "Días de Lluvia" capaz que directamente lo deje con una sola._**

****

**_Por cierto Kyo va a aparecer recien en el capitulo 16 y vas a ver como va a estar (No sabía que te agradaba ) menos sos la primera que me dice que se acostumbro a los nombres y en efecto va a conocer a una chica sin igual y vas a ver eso en los siguientes capitulos como verás los sentimientos casi siempre no salen a la luz cuando uno lo desea es por eso que no los apure ent este Fanfic._**

****

**_Realmente me encanta leer tus Reviews, (Sorry pero yo no me considero buena escritora) gracias por decirme que escribo bien _**

****

**_Por ultimo ya se como me puedes agradecer es más es un favor que te pido PLEASE!!! O-NEGAI!!! POR FAVOR!! CONTINUA (viste en tres idiomas te pido por favor P) "Dangerous to know" esta realmente bueno ese Fanfic pero me has dejado con las ganas._**

****

**_Karen:_**

****

**_Hola!!!_**

****

**_Gracias por leer este intento de Fanfic y no creas que no tienes imaginación… Lo que pasa es que aún no debes de tener una idea clara para escribir o capaz que no encontraste a una musa , a mi también me pasa lo mismo cuando tengo que escribir un cuento de tarea jamás lo hago va si lo hago pero no como cuando lo escribo para publicar espero no haberte hecho esperar y que también disfrutes de este capitulo._**

****

**_MIACKA:_**

****

**_Wolas_******

****

**_Si ya me parecía que era hora de que ellos sepan que son y para mala suerte aún no va a haber Lily/James o sea que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo no te desesperes porque ya lo tengo todo planeado._**

****

**_Bueno cuídate y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo._**

****

**_Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y disfruten su lectura._**


	13. capitulo 13

_Capitulo 13_

**--**

**Lo que hoy parecía ser un día con sol**

**comenzó siendo un triste amanecer...**

**Aunque brille el sol, seguirá nublado**

**en el corazón.**

**No se que se puede pensar en este momento...**

**Varios sentimientos están en guerra dentro**

**de mi ser.**

**Lian Black**

**--**

_La pelirroja reía a más no poder con todas las anécdotas que James le contaba pero sintió que algo venía desde el cielo y levantó la cabeza para esperar, y en efecto algo se acercaba a ellos._

_- Mira, es una linda lechuza- dijo Lily sonriendo al ver a la hermosa ave de brillantes plumas atigradas._

_Aterrizo en el césped elegantemente y de la misma manera estiro su patita._

_James desato la pequeña cuerda que tenía atada en la pata de la lechuza, agarro la carta, se sorprendió pues venía con el sello del ministerio de la magia._

_Rompió el sobre y saco el pergamino, al principio la leía curioso de saber su contenido pero abruptamente cambio su expresión a una de temor. Lilian lo noto._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lily mirando algo preocupada la expresión que tenia James y al no recibir respuesta tomo la carta y la leyó._

_Estaba bastante sorprendida, se tapo la boca con una de sus manos mientras seguía leyendo._

_- Tengo que irme de inmediato, por lo menos los voy a vengar aunque me cueste la vida- dijo caminando de aquí para allá James._

_- Tranquilízate, respira hondo y verás que trataremos de ver como ocurrió- dijo relajadamente Lily._

_- NO ME COMPRENDES, TRAICIONE A MI FAMILIA Y ME VINE A ESCONDER EN ESTE COLEGIO- dijo furioso James._

_- No lo hiciste- dijo tranquilamente Lily_

_- Y SIGUES CON ESO, QUE TE ENTRE EN ESA CABEZA YA NO ME QUEDA NADA- no paraba de gritar._

_- Todavía te queda algo, tienes a tus amigos y me tienes a mi- siguió con su tranquilidad tratando de hacer que su amigo también se tranquilice._

_- POR MERLÍN, ME REFIERO QUE MIS PADRES, MIS HERMANOS, TODOS ELLOS YA NO ESTAN VIVOS... YO DEBI QUEDARME ALLA Y PELEAR JUNTO CON ELLOS PERO NO!!!.... TUVE, QUE VENIR AQUÍ Y PASARMELO DE LO MÁS BIEN CON GENTE QUE SE COMPORTA DE UNA MANERA TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO LA DE USTEDES Y EN ESPECIAL LA TUYA- grito fuera de si pero luego reacciono y se tapo la boca como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho y para entonces se giro y comenzó a alejarse de allí._

_Empezó a correr, poco a poco se alejaba de allí... no quería ver el hermoso rostro de Lily, ni mucho menos mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que ella estaba llorando por su culpa._

_No sabía porque le había dicho semejante cosa a Lily, tampoco no comprendía porque se fue corriendo de allí y dejarla sola._

_Lo único que quería era estar solo, simplemente necesitaba la soledad para poder llorar y que ni siquiera sus amigos estén para allí y mirarlo con pena, no... definitivamente no quería las penas de nadie._

_Corrió a más no poder necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera y no encontraba ninguna manera de hacerlo, lo único que le quedaba era llorar pero él mismo se dijo que "llorar no solucionaba nada y que tampoco servia para desahogarse"_

_Apretó fuertemente sus puños, paró abruptamente se giro para quedar frente a frente al muro frió, y empezó a golpearla con fiereza._

_Se estaba castigando y mientras lo hacia algo aparecía en el bolsillo de su túnica, más bien era una carta de cierta pelirroja amiga._

_- Cornamenta? pero... Qué haces?- pregunto Sirius al ver las manos ensangrentadas de su amigo._

_James no le respondió y bajo la mirada, no quería decirle que estaba dolido pero aun no estaba totalmente desmoronado._

_- James, por favor contéstame- dijo preocupado._

_- Déjame en paz- logro articular_

_- Pero..._

_-QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, NO ENTIENDES DEJAME EN PAZ- gritó James e irse corriendo hasta la torre Gryffindors._

_James entro a su habitación totalmente destrozado al enterarse de que sus padres estaban muertos, no podía... no quería creer lo que aquella carta decía._

_Era como si hubiera recibido un golpe brusco hacia la realidad, donde le avisaba que Voldemort estaba allí para atormentar las vidas de los magos y Muggles, con sus estúpidos ideales y pensamientos que quería llevar a cabo… "Quería limpiar el Mundo"_

_Después de pasarse la tarde llorando sintió el ruido del papel e introdujo su mano al bolsillo de su túnica y saco una carta._

_La abrió, la delicada y elegante caligrafía de Lily aparecía._

_"Por qué decís tales palabras como es la traición?_

_Si realmente no lo hiciste. Solo te sientes así por el dolor que hay en tu interior, llamada "culpa"._

_Siendo sincera yo no pase por lo que pasaste pero extrañamente y no me preguntes ¿por que? ni yo lo se._

_Te comprendo...._

_Estoy escribiendo incoherencias pero realmente siento como si te hubiera conocido antes._

_Me habría encantado poder explicarte algunas cosas que te cuestionas pero no puedo._

_Cambiando de tema lo de tus padres, se que se fueron de aquí..._

_pero se que te dolió por que son las personas que influyeron en tu vida._

_Que te hicieron ver cosas que nadie más comprenden, pero lamentablemente no supieron ser demasiados fuertes como para seguir aquí..._

_Te pido perdón si te molesta pero para mi punto de vista es así…_

_Otra cosa es que fue por parte mejor que se hayan ido de aquí, quien más desea conocer lo que ellos ahora están viendo y viviendo, por lo menos ve el lado bueno ya no sufren en este mundo y no están con estos magos tenebrosos._

_Esto lo digo siempre a alguien que realmente valoro (son muy pocos soy un poco orgullosa como para decir estas clases de cosas) gracias por existir y gracias por poder conocerte._

_Yo no entiendo como me puedo llevar tan bien con una persona como vos pero hace poco lo entendí, y no se como explicarlo._

_Te parecerá un poco raro lo que escribo y fuera de lugar pero vos me inspiras tranquilidad, algo que hasta ahora no pude tener"_

_James sonrió, por lo menos ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba tan solo como él creía estar, y que el sentimiento que sentía por ella se había hecho más fuerte._

_Se desplomo en su cama para quedar completamente dormido..._

_Quería adentrarse en el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido y olvidarse de sus problemas… Quería entrar al mundo donde solamente se puede entrar cuando una duerme y ese lugar se llama "Sueño"_

_Caminaba por en medio de la sala común, no entendía muy bien porque se encontraba allí pero en su interior sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir._

_Decidió sentarse en el sillón cercano a la chimenea para esperar eso que iba a ocurrir._

_Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras que se dirigían al cuarto de chicas. Él giro su cabeza y la vio._

_Su cabellera de un rojo intenso, sus ojos verdes que expresaban tranquilidad pero también altanería._

_Lily bajo por las escaleras, cuando ya se encontraba dentro de la sala se quedo allí parada como si estuviera esperando a alguien y no tuvo que esperar tanto ya que una sombra apareció enfrente de ella._

_- No vas a cumplir con tu misión- dijo el extraño._

_- Tu no eres Baltox, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto ignorándolo._

_- Soy alguien al que tu debes temer, yo soy el mejor mago de todos soy el señor tenebroso-respondió._

_- Que le hiciste a mi maestro?- pregunto algo preocupada._

_- Baltox ya no existe, ni tampoco tu clan- dijo sonriendo de una manera tenebrosa- Ese estúpido Arcángel creída que podía contra el poder de Apollyon y mío._

_Sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que se podría decir que las velas a pocos metros se apagaron asustadas._

_Lily se tapo la boca con sus manos pero aun así no lloro, sos ojos mostraban una mezcla de sentimientos, odio, rencor, furia, tristeza..._

_- Te haré una propuesta, ya que eres la última- dijo acercándose aun más al ángel- únete a mi y te prometo que tendrás todo lo que quieras tener._

_- Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Lily._

_- Como lamento escuchar aquella repuesta, bueno no tanto- dijo Lord Voldemort- pero haciéndote caso._

_Se acerco y le apunto con su varita, anuncio el maleficio imperdonable. Pero algo extraño ocurrió ella no murió si no que se quedo sin ningún sentimiento dentro de ella y de sus ojos no existía su brillo característico._

_James grito y se acerco a ella que se había caído de espalda aun con los ojos abiertos. Giro para buscar al culpable pero este ya había desaparecido._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!! Espero, como siempre, que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo . Bueno como recién llegue de viaje y no me di tiempo para nada quise hacer lo primero y es publicar este chap._**

****

**_Que creen que pasará? Será un sueño? Quien es Apollyon? Qué habrá pasado con Kyo que aún no aparece? James por fin le dirá a Lily que la quiere?_**

****

**_Bien las respuestas a todo esto estarán en los próximos capítulos P_**

****

**_Lo que está "--" es de mi autoría XP_**

****

**_Sayapabu_****_-Potter:_**

****

**_Wolas_****_!!! Gracias por tu revi espero que este Capitulo te guste y que no te preocupes voy a leer tus dos fanfic porque ya lo baje y solo te pido tiempo para que recibas tu revi te lo voy a hacer lo prometo._**

****

**_Nos vemos pronto ._**

****

**_Disfruten los días tal y como si fuera el ultimo, porque no se sabe que es lo que va a ocurrir el día de mañana, tomen mate y coman dulce de leche ._**


	14. capitulo 14

_Capitulo 14_

**-**

**Qué es el vivir? si no lo estamos...**

**Son las sombras que observamos cuando la luz enfoca**

**cualquier**** objeto o persona...**

**Cuando decimos que vimos algo como una sombra o una luz**

**ya**** sea blanca u oscura, eso es la realidad**

**y**** la fantasía somos nosotros.**

**¿Que es lo real sino sabemos que es el sueño?**

**Lian Black**

**-**

_Se despertó sobresaltado de su cama bañado en sudor y para colmo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el sueño, agarro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, eran las 3 de la madrugada._

_Se puso sus zapatillas y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, se sentía desesperado por llegar a la sala y cuando llegó._

_Soltó un suspiro ya que nadie se encontraba allí pero algo le decía que tenía que subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de chicas._

_Apenas puso un pie en uno de los escalones este de inmediato se transformo en un tobogán y de allí callo una persona._

_- Lily- le llamo._

_-...- ni una respuesta salía de la boca de la joven pelirroja._

_- Lily, estas bien- pregunto James preocupado._

_Pero no recibió respuesta. No lo soporto más y salio de la torre con Lily en brazos._

_Camino y doblo por pasillos fríos y oscuros para llegar a la horrible gárgola de piedra, pronuncio la contraseña y esta comenzó a moverse para que él pudiera subir por las escaleras._

_Por fin llego al despacho del director, se acerco para golpear la puerta pero antes de hacerlo fue abierta mágicamente, no dudo ni un minuto y entro. Allí encontró al profesor Dumbledore sentado en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, con una bata azul marino y una túnica para dormir decorado con estrellitas y una mini luna, en definitiva algo infantil para su edad._

_James se acerco y recostó a Lily en su escritorio mientras veía preocupado al director._

_- Yo... nn... no sé lo que le ocurrió- dijo muy nervioso._

_- No te preocupes James ve a tu dormitorio y yo me encargare de la señorita Evans- dijo tranquilamente el director._

_- De ninguna manera, me niego a regresar a mi torre, no sin antes de verla bien- dijo mirando a Lily._

_:suspiro__- Esta bien- dijo el director y ambos se dirigieron hasta la enfermería, James tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Lily ya que se rehúso a que el profesor la llevara en una camilla que había hecho aparecer._

_Ya en la enfermería..._

_- Señor Potter es mejor que regrese a su recamara, después se le dirá el estado de la señorita Evans- dijo la enfermera cerrando las cortinas de la cama de Lily- necesita descansar para mañana_

_- Poppy, tiene mi autorización para quedarse, ya que no le aseguro que este chico obedezca sus ordenes, ni las mías y será mejor dejarlo- dijo el director._

_James acerco una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de Lily, sin darse cuenta entrelaza su mano con la de ella y la miro con dulzura y preocupación._

_Estaba tan cansado que quedo dormido aun sin soltar su mano, estaba tan preocupado por ella, ahora que sabía que lo que le había ocurrido... en esos momentos tenia tanto rencor a Voldemort, ese maldito casi le quita su única razón de seguir con vida._

_Pero no soporto más y el cansancio le gano dejándolo totalmente dormido mientras la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la enfermería._

_- Shh, cállate o provocaras que se despierte- dijo en un susurro Susan, pero ella no sabía que James la escuchaba perfectamente pero no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos._

_- Pero debemos despertarlo ya es hora de que valla a desayunar y preguntarle que es lo que tiene Kalí... digo Lily- dijo Emely._

_- Pero serás tonta- le reprocho nuevamente por meter la pata pero ya nada importaba porque el merodeador ya sabía toda la verdad._

_Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, le costo un poco porque no tenia ganas de hacerlo pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo y observo a las chicas y a sus amigos._

_- Buenos días dormilón-dijo sonriente Sirius._

_James no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando ya que el día de ayer él lo había tratado mal, quiso decirle algo pero fue interrumpido._

_- No te preocupes, ya sabemos lo que te paso y no hace falta pedir perdón ya que estabas triste y lamentamos mucho lo de tus padres- dijo Sirius._

_- Cambiando de tema- interrumpio Emely_

_- Sabes que fue lo que le paso a Lily- pregunto Susan._

_- Chicas- le dijo en forma de reproche Remus._

_James sonrió, le gustaba sentir ese ambiente, fuera de tensión o de preocupación que había sentido antes._

_-No las retes- dijo James soltando una carcajada._

_:Suspiro- Si, el profesor Dumbledore me lo explico anoche-dijo James seriamente._

_- Y cuéntanos que queremos saber- dijo Susan exasperada por tanto misterio._

_- Dumbledore, dijo que apareció la imagen de Lord Voldemort anoche y engaño a Lily para verla a altas horas de la noche diciéndole el nombre de otra persona, lo más raro es que intento matarla con la maldición imperdonable pero fallo ya que Lily sigue aun con vida pero aun así le causo daño. Al no poder matarla la dejo en un estado de shock._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Bien y aquí termina otro capitulo espero que les guste , ya falta poco para que James le diga a Lily que la quiere, solo den tiempo… al tiempo XP._**

****

**_Contestaciones de los REVIEWS!_**

****

**_Blackiegirl:_**

****

**_Lo siento mucho . , me olvide de ponerte en el capitulo anterior TT espero que me perdones pero en fin te dedico P este capitulo que espero que te guste, me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Susan y Sirius Espero que no hayas esperado mucho para este capitulo. _**

****

**_Beshos!_**


	15. capitulo 15

_Capitulo 15_

**_"A veces puedo pensar en ti_**

**_como sorpresa, algo cae en mis manos_**

**_es el presente que me regalaste cuando_**

**_nos vimos por primera vez..._**

****

**_Estabas llorando, gritando que querías_**

**_ser libre como el vuelo de las aves._**

****

**_Y ahora..._**

****

**_Te estas queriendo ir de mis brazos,_**

**_diciendo que es hora de que te deje."_**

_Algo raro estaba sucediendo con Lily, era como si estuviera luchando entre la vida y la muerte..._

_Ya que unos días estaba bien, aunque aún no despertaba pero bien al fin y al cabo pero otros... No se sabía si iba a seguir aferrada a la vida._

_James no se le separaba ni un segundo, estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde estaba ella, él la miraba fijamente al rostro..._

_Dormía placidamente que parecía que ya nada le importaba. No había comido durante dos días y las noches la pasaba en vela._

**_"Pero que crees... lo siento mucho, no puedo_**

**_hacerlo es que el viento chocando en mi rostro_**

**_tratando de limpiar las lagrimas."_**

_Una noche no lo soporto más... y sin remediarlo comenzó a llorar, descontadamente que sin que él se diera cuenta Madame Pomfrey había salido, tan solo por unos minutos de la enfermería para darle un poco de privacidad._

**_"Piensas que es lo mejor..._**

****

**_Es largo... aunque no me creas te puedo oír,_**

**_basta no quiero escuchar tus gritos de_**

**_desesperación por mi."_**

_Lily... a pesar de no abrir los ojos, sentía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era mejor estar así, ya no sentía el dolor, no recordaba nada._

_Sabía que ya había amanecido y que ahora tenía visitas..._

_Le sorprendió un poco sentir la voz potente de Alejandro, susurrarle un "Que te mejores pronto" al oído, le pareció raro no escuchar ningún comentario de desagrado de James._

_Escucho las voces de Max y Millia insistiéndole a James para que comiera solo un poco de comida. Pero derrotadas dejaron las cosas aún lado._

_Lo sabía solo porque escucho el ruido de la canasta cuando era puesta en la mesita._

**_"Duele, duele demasiado estar aquí..._**

**_A tu lado sin que me puedas ver."_**

_James estaba que echaba chispa, su odio hacia Voldemort había aumentado durante los días que estaba con Lily ya que en un momento ella había dejado de respirar._

_Pero después de unos minutos comenzó a respirar... estuvo a punto de morir._

**_"Siéntelo es real, saluda a la nada que te vino_**

**_a visitar de nuevo._**

****

**_Llueve, entre clase y clase..._**

****

**_Estas sola... Saludando a la nada_**

**_queriendo agarrar a la ilusión_**

**_que se escapa para que no la veas."_**

_Ya paso más de un mes y por fin la pelirroja había abierto los ojos. Pero lo malo es que no reaccionaba ante ninguna acción era como si su cuerpo estuviera despierto y su alma aún se encontraba dormida, su andar y su caminar eran como las de un robot._

_Iba a las clases... Pero no hablaba y no participaba en clases como siempre lo hacia. Ahora solo se dedicaba a escribir los apuntes que escribían los profesores._

**_"Vívelo por ti misma, suelta esa tristeza..._**

****

**_Déjala ir y no me digas que lo has roto_**

**_porque es mentira..._**

****

**_Lo tienes tan aferrada a ti que temes su_**

**_partida."_**

_A pesar de la tensión que había en el ambiente del castillo, cuando entraban en la sala común hasta que se juntaban todos los alumnos de la torre Gryffindors para tratar de reanimar a su compañera y amiga, se sentía tranquilidad pero a la vez tristeza profunda en especial por parte de James._

_Él se había convertido en la sombra de Lily desde que ella había despertado, la seguía hasta que ella se iba a dormir, luego se acomodaba en el sillón cercano al fuego para quedarse toda la noche en vela._

**_"Imaginas que ellos están y aunque lo sepas_**

**_te despides sin decir adiós..._**

****

**_Quieres llorar, no quieres saludar."_**

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola! Como están espero que bien! En fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo porque ya en el próximo va a haber una pequeña sorpresa así no se desesperen._**

****

**_Lucas Regresará pronto y con él algunas noticias…_**

****

**_Realmente lamento la demora es que por comer una pizza me intoxique, lo que provoco que me deshidratara y me internaran es por eso que me demore bueno aparte de que estaba castigada._**

**_Review_******

****

LilylovesJames: 

****

**_Hola!gracias por el revi lamento la demora no crei haberme tardado tanto pero en fin ahora ya sabes el por qué no soy tan mala encerio n-n espero que disfrutes de este capitulo y por cierto no soy baka T-T._**

****

**_SAYONARA!_**


End file.
